


Don’t Get Me Started

by Fasta



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boys in Skirts, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Getting Together, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kim Hongjoong in Heels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Park Seonghwa, but not really, chat fic - but only sometimes, did i do this right, first fic woop woop, hongjoong wears a skirt, no beta we die like men, slow burn sort of, theyre all lovely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasta/pseuds/Fasta
Summary: Hongjoong is busy struggling through a part time job, an internship at the job of his dreams, and juggling course work. His caffeine intake has been limited and his tears could most probably, almost definitely be sand.Seonghwa’s professors are from hell, he has to babysit his best friends, and nanny for a lovely little girl. He’s the campus’s all-around friendly guy and he does his best to keep that image.They both hate each other and swear to avoid the other for as long as possible, but fate has other plans. RIP them.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 42
Kudos: 171





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: fixed some formatting

Hongjoong is not having a good day, if his pouty face and tired eyes say anything. God, his eyeballs feel like they have sand in them. The lack of sleep is finally getting to him but he’d promised Yunho to cap his caffeine intake at 3 cups. R.I.P. him. He’s waiting for his friends to meet him at the cafe and if they take any longer, he’ll be asleep by the time they arrive. 

He’s startled out of his almost-doze on the table by the cheerful greetings of Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho as they finally arrive. Hongjoong is sure it has been nearly 20 minutes (it had been five) since he got to the cafe.

“Yah, hyung, you look awful. Is that professor still giving you hell?” Yunho plops into the chair opposite and noisily slurps at his smoothie. Mingi and Jongho follow more sedately but their concerned looks show they share the sentiment. 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, making grabby hands at the second smoothie Jongho is holding. He’ll talk once he’s got food in him. Speaking of, when did he last eat anything? It’s fine, he’s eating now. 

Jongho pushes the cup to Hongjoong, though his concern is silently (and not so silently) obvious while Hongjoong quickly sucks down the smoothie. 

“Seriously, hyung, what’s up? The bags under your eyes could be suitcases for how big they are. You need to get more sleep,” Jongho scolds, Mingi and Yunho not so subtly snickering at the comparison. 

Hongjoong glares, finally speaking, “These bags birth many a passing grade, thank you very much. The fact that it feels like I could cry gravel means nothing.” His brows smooth as he leans back in his chair with the smoothie, sighing. “Nah, that professor is fine, I’ve just been having a crappy week on top of staying at the studio too late.”

Jongho and Yunho hum in sympathy while Mingi says, “Aw, tell us, maybe we can help!”

Hongjoong smiles tiredly, shaking his head. “You’re sweet but I just had a run-in with some guy twice and he wasn’t the nicest. And of course he had to be hot, cause that’s just my luck,” Hongjoong grumbles, pouting. It always had to be the hot ones that were assholes. 

“Ohhhhh, hyung found a hot boy,” Mingi crows as Jongho and Yunho hoot and holler and make a general ruckus. Hongjoong quickly delivers sharp kicks to their shins, punctuating the blows with shushes, feeling his face rapidly heating.  _ Jesus,  _ he thinks,  _ just give me a heart attack, would you. _

They quiet, all three giving him wounded puppy dog eyes while nursing their wounds. 

“Shut up, I don’t need my triumphs and woes aired to the entire cafe,” hisses Hongjoong. He can still feel his heart pounding. So sue him, he’s a jumpy person. “Yeah, I said he was hot, but did you cretins just skip over the fact that I said he was kind of a dick?”

They mutter apologies. Better than nothing, Hongjoong supposes. “So, if you’re done with entertaining the idea that I could ever be romantically attracted to this guy, I’ll tell you what went down.” Hongjoong runs an assessing eye over the three boys in front of him. They each look at him imploringly, though Jongho much less so. His friends know him well enough that they know he always ends up spilling what’s bothering him if he called them to the cafe. 

Hongjoong is dying to grump about the snappy hot boy, so he refrains from keeping the others from waiting too much longer. It wouldn’t be fair to himself, anyway. 

“So! Basically. I was at work, right? The second hand shop, not the studio, and it’s almost the end of my shift. And this really hot boy, he looked my age, and it’s obvious he’s stressed out and I’m assuming because of college because why else, but the reason isn’t relevant.” Hongjoong shakes his head in an effort to reorganize his thoughts. “Anyway, he’s stressed, and I can tell he’s not finding what he wants so of course I go up and ask if I can help and he’s like ‘sure, I guess’. So he rattles off this list and his tone isn’t the nicest and it’s like, the higher-end stuff that we carry, but I bring it out anyway.

“So apparently I grabbed  _ way _ too many things and a couple fell off and then the guy just snaps at me, something about how I ‘shouldn’t have grabbed so many things and don’t I know how much this stuff would cost in brand stores”. I’m pissed now, obviously, and of course I know how much the pieces would cost, I’m a fashion minor for godsakes. But yeah, he was a dick at the shop. And he hurt my feelings. AND THEN-”

“Hold on, hyung,” Jongho interrupts. “If this dude does anything else, I’ll beat him up.” Mingi and Yunho nod an affirmative next to him, cracking their knuckles for show. 

“Thanks guys,” Hongjoong laughs, “but that’s not necessary because I don’t plan on seeing him again. Hopefully.” Honestly, there’s an equal chance of running into the boy again, but Hongjoong can hope. He sinks further down his chair at the thought of having to deal with Meanie McSnappy again and shudders. 

At his best friends’ prompting, Hongjoong continues his story of the week’s events. 

“Right, so I went to the coffee shop I normally go to after my shift because I’m running on fumes at this point- don’t give me that look, guys, it wasn’t that bad. That’s not the point of this, let me finish. I get there and I’m waiting for my order when, lo and behold, Meanie McSnappy turns around with his coffee and just drops it on me! I’m talking 16 ounces of iced coffee down my front. And that’s not the worst part!  I was _ wearing my favorite white shorts, _ ” Hongjoong dramatically finishes, flinging his hands around. 

A chorus of gasps come from his friends and Hongjoong nods solemnly. It had taken him 4 hours of scrubbing and bleaching to get the stain mostly out, no help from the pretty boy. Those shorts had been lovely! They were his favorite summer pair!

Raising a finger to signify he wasn’t done talking, Hongjoong continues, “He even told me off for wearing white shorts in a coffee shop! Like, dude, it’s hot as balls, what else would I be wearing- HE DIDN’T EVEN APOLOGIZE! I can’t believe I didn’t notice!” Hongjoong sits back in his chair, incredulous at the other man’s sheer  _ audacity _ to first yell at him, not help him clean his shorts,  _ and _ he didn’t even say sorry. 

Jongho shakes his head slowly, frowning. “Hyung. You said he didn’t do anything else. And they were white shorts! What did this guy look like, cause I’ve got a message for him on my knuckles,” he says, shaking a fist in Hongjoong’s direction. 

Figuring there was actually a fairly low chance Jongho, Mingi, and Yunho would do something (none of them liked conflict or confrontation), Hongjoong doesn’t feel all that pressed to keep Meanie McSnappy’s physical appearance a secret. 

“Jongho,” Hongjoong chuckles, “we all know you’re not gonna do anything. But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna tell you.”

His tablemates cheer, albeit much more quietly than they had when Hongjoong had first mentioned the menace was hot.  _ Good, they’ve learned their lesson _ , Hongjoong thinks before conceding,  _ For now at least. _

“The guy was tall but not as tall as Yunho or Mingi,” Hongjoong starts. 

“Uh, hyung, that could literally be anybody. You’re a gnome,” Mingi cuts in but his satisfaction of the roast is cut short when Hongjoong delivers another kick to the same spot as before. 

“Shut it, beanstalk, before I take your kneecaps.  _ Any _ who, he was tall-ish,” Hongjoong begins again, scowling at his friends. If they want to know what the menace looked like, they need to shut up and do it fast. A nap is calling his name. “And his hair was short, kind of like Mingi’s right now, but not really, ya know? And it’s this sandy grey sort of color. Really nice cheekbones. Nice mouth…” Hongjoong coughs, clearing his throat as his face turns red yet again.  _ Oops _ , he thinks.  _ Maybe he was a lot more attractive than I thought. _ Annoyance and indignation flared through his chest. He does not have time for crushes, especially when the subject of his (potential) fantasies is an all around dick. It certainly doesn’t help that his friends are now all giving him pointed looks and wide, wide grins. 

“Damn,” Yunho whistles, still grinning. “Who knew our Hongjoong-hyung would fall head over heels for Park Seonghwa-ssi on his bad day.”

Hongjoong inhales sharply, but chokes on his smoothie.  _ What?! That was- _

“Park Seonghwa?! That couldn’t be  _ him _ ,” coughs out Hongjoong, trying to dispel the smoothie from his airway. No luck yet. 

Yunho rounds the table to rub Hongjoong’s back as he coughs while Jongho and Mingi, the bastards, cackle until Mingi almost topples from his chair, sending them only further into giggle fits.  _ It would’ve been well deserved if he’d fallen _ , Hongjoong thinks sourly.  _ Yunho is the only valid friend I have right now. _ And he says as much, too, to Mingi and Jongho’s laughing protests. Yunho just smiles beatifically, moving back to his own seat. 

“You can’t be serious,” sputters Hongjoong, recovering from his smoothie surprise attack. “Park Seonghwa is supposed to be a goddamn angel, not Satan in human form!”

“And he is,” assures Mingi, getting to his feet and motioning placatingly. “Seonghwa-ssi is super nice, and you’re right, he is hot. You probably just caught him on a bad day.”

“Yeah,” Jongho pipes up. “We tutor together for micro chem and he’s super sweet to everyone and has the patience of a saint!” Hongjoong arches an eyebrow at that.  _ Patience of a saint, my ass. _ Jongho shrugs at Hongjoong’s disbelief and amends, “Well, most of the time.”

The group grabs their trash to leave the cafe, Yunho and Mingi bouncing together while Jongho and Hongjoong follow at a slower pace. Hongjoong frowns at his feet as he mindlessly follows his friends wherever the hell they're going. He knows there’s not much else he can complain about but he can’t help feel his extended rant session is justified, especially since it sounds like Seonghwa was only ever a dick to him. 

A hand steering him away from the edge of the sidewalk and the oncoming traffic snaps Hongjoong out of his thoughts and he looks at Jongho gratefully.

He’s glad he’s got his friends with him, even if they’re blind to the dark side of Park Seonghwa. Regardless of how “nice” he is, Hongjoong is determined to hate him and his stupid pretty face, mark his words.


	2. An Oopsie Occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howdy again! apparently this fic is the only thing i’m allowing myself to think about 
> 
> this chapter is from Seonghwa’s pov and it’s in chat form so hopefully the formatting doesn’t hate me
> 
> NotUrMom: Seonghwa  
> favorite: Yeosang  
> loudmouth: Wooyoung  
> cuddlemepls: San  
> StronkJjong: Jongho
> 
> also!! i will be adding tw at the beginning of chapters that have the content just to let y’all know

✨Whorible Decisions✨

**NotUrMom**

I’m having a Terrible Day and a cute boy witnessed it

I’m actually pretty sure he hates me now :[

**loudmouth**

aw hyung :((( but also 👀👀

**cuddlemepls**

i’m sure he doesn’t hate you, you’re like the bestest ever

but woo’s right: 👀👀👀

hot boy???

**NotUrMom**

Remind me why I tell you two my woes

**cuddlemepls**

oh wait you said cute boy ehe

rude >:(((( we just wanna help because you haven’t gotten laid in like,,, foreverz 

**favorite**

he’s right

what cute boy

what did i miss

wait brb i’m backreading

**NotUrMom**

Why did woo disappear?? I’m not used to not having his (unnecessary) input

**cuddlemepls**

he’s currently stuffing his face with c

ake

he’s eating cake

**NotUrMom**

You two are gross

leave your sex life out of this chat

**cuddlemepls**

for once i’m not kidding

[p h o t o]

we were *ahem* discussing who should get the last piece and we both wanted it so we compromised and he got it

**favorite**

wow that’s like the first time ever

whipped _@cuddlemepls_

**NotUrMom**

The amount of cake in his mouth is impressive

No, I don’t need to hear what else is impressive

**favorite**

thanks for putting that out there hyung bc i agree

**cuddlemepls**

:////

**loudmouth**

alright bitches i’m back

hwa hyung needs help getting laid

**favorite**

that’s not exactly the situation right now

**NotUrMom**

This is why yeosang is my favorite

**favorite**

but i agree with woo

**NotUrMom**

I take it back

**favorite**

:’0

anyway, what’s the issue with the cute boy

do we need to beat somebody up

because i will

**cuddlemepls**

yeah >:((

same here

**loudmouth**

they’ll be gone so quickly you won’t even know they were here 😇🙏

**NotUrMom**

:’)

Bless

So y’all know how you three are drama queens?? The cute boy was like that but in an even more obnoxious way so don’t even think about setting me up with him because I don’t wanna

**favorite**

okay so he’s a drama queen 

but that doesn’t tell us what happened

**loudmouth**

wowwwwww yeosang not even gonna protest the drama queen labeling i see i see

**favorite**

stfu we all know it’s true

now let hyung tell his story

**NotUrMom**

Okay buckle up cause it’ll be long

Right so I’ve been having an absolutely god awful week because that evil professor I've got is making me redo the horrid skirt that I’ve already started taking apart and I swear I turned it in but the picture files are corrupted orz so I can’t just resubmit the photos I have 💀💀 and then in I failed a test in a different class but there’s going to be some sort of recovery because Everyone did so badly my prof was forced to take pity on us and NOT ONLY THAT the darling girl I’m nannying is sick and I’m worried about her but there’s also a chance that I have whatever it is she’s got or it could be the stress idk

**loudmouth**

damn that’s a lot

**NotUrMom**

There’s more :)

**cuddlemepls**

,,,,are you sleeping,,,,,

**NotUrMom**

Haha what’s sleep

**favorite**

>:///

**loudmouth**

^^^

**cuddlemepls**

^^^^

you can’t die hyung :(((( who’s gonna take care of us when ur gone

**NotUrMom**

Pretty sure Sangie will do just fine

And if it gets to be too much, he can always ask the sweet soft boy who tutors with me for help 😌

**favorite**

ALDKFJFKDKSJ

BYE

HAVE YOUR PITY PARTY ALONE

**cuddlemepls**

oH??? sangie you got something to tell us???

**loudmouth**

wHY DO I ALWAYS FINF OUT ABOUT THESE THINFS LASTTTTTT

**favorite**

okok stfu or else hyung won’t ever finish his story

we can (not) discuss me after he finishes because i wanna know what the cute boy did to make hwa hate him

**loudmouth**

feel like ur changing the subject on purpose :<

but okie

**favorite**

hwa hyung please continue

or i’m gonna actually leave

**NotUrMom**

Jeez okay

So all this has left me sleep deprived and cranky like never before and honestly the only reason I’m not snapping right now is because I’m on a sugar high but that’s not the point and the point is I had to go to a second hand shop to get some brand pieces for a midterm project and I’m broke plus the class is recycled fashion so why not

**cuddlemepls**

i love you but get to the point

**NotUrMom**

Damn ok impatient

I was mean to the cute boy who was trying to help but he dropped like a lot of the pieces and they were Nice Pieces :(( but then I saw him again at the coffee shop to grab Life Giving Caffeine but I saw him a little too late andddddd I dropped my whole coffee on him

And I kind of berated him for being in my way

Plus I just lost my coffee

But I said sorry! He yelled at me though :((( like I didn’t realize such a tiny body could fit so much rage

**loudmouth**

f in the chat

was he wearing white though

**NotUrMom**

He was wearing these white linen shorts…

**cuddlemepls**

oh s h i t

ngl i feel like he was lowkey right for being mad

**NotUrMom**

No I get that and I would be too but he completely ignored my apology!! Not even a tiny bit of graciousness

Thus my label of “bitchy drama queen”

**favorite**

that’s sucky, we’re sorry :(

**cuddlemepls**

valid ig

if we see him we’ll make him apologize

**NotUrMom**

Absolutely not

None of you are getting actually involved and to make sure, I’m not telling you what he looks like

**loudmouth**

booooooooooooo

**favorite**

^^

**cuddlemepls**

^^^^

**NotUrMom**

Idgaf

Aghh I’m sorry for being snappy :( I think I’m gonna go take a nap

**favorite**

okk don’t worry about it

that sounds like a good idea

**loudmouth**

put your ohone on silent hyung, i’m gonna interrogate sangie :)))

phone**

**NotUrMom**

👍✌️👍

**favorite**

deuces ✌️

**cuddlemepls**

nono sangie you’re not getting out of this

**loudmouth**

THIS MF WENT OFFLINE I CANT STAND HIM

SANI U N ME ARE GOINF TO HIS DORM COME ON

  
  
  


_Direct message from_ StronkJjong _to_ Star Hyung

**StronkJjong**

Howdy hyung, just wanted to make sure you weren’t stressing yourself into a panic

**Star Hyung**

Thank you Jjongie

I’m actually getting ready to take a nap :)

**StronkJjong**

Okie dokie, sleep well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatting does hate me


	3. Lookit This Mesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet again ehehe from HJ’s pov
> 
> the three dots in between paragraphs or chats mean that some time has passed while the lines just signal a switch from paragraphs to chat formatting :)
> 
> also! all of the phone numbers i have in here are fake! please don’t call them pfft
> 
> Contacts in HJ’s phone:  
> minion hyung: Hongjoong  
> +82 47913768/yeoyeomon: Yeosang  
> +82 57625724/sAni: San  
> +82 33411745: Seonghwa  
> +82 23220581/w00pWooP: Wooyoung  
> minfixi: Mingi  
> giantyuyu: Yunho  
> StronkJjong: Jongho
> 
> Contacts in SH’s phone:  
> favorite: Yeosang  
> loudmouth: Wooyoung  
> cuddlemepls: San  
> StronkJjong: Jongho  
> yunho (twin 1/2): Yunho  
> mingi (twin 2/2): Mingi  
> +82 790605: Hongjoong

While Seonghwa does his best to forget the coffee incident (and crosses his fingers that he won’t run into the drama queen boy again), Hongjoong can’t seem to let it go for the life of him.   
  


Does he have a right to be upset? Absolutely. His shorts are forever discolored, damnit. Does he hold grudges a little too strongly? Probably. Is he ignoring his friends’ advice to move on and forgive the guy? Oh, 100 percent. Should he be getting distracted thinking about Seonghwa’s face or hair? Ye- hm… Maybe not. Hongjoong decides he can deal with that later just as he’ll deal with everything else he’s putting off. Like he said earlier, he doesn’t have time for this. Besides, he can get over this little hate crush no problem, especially since there’s literally no way he’s going to see Park Seonghwa again. Right?

•••

Hongjoong is mindlessly watching his food in the microwave when his phone goes off like it’s been electrocuted. He stares at it, waiting to see if it’ll happen again, curious as to just what or who could be blowing up his messages. 

It goes off again, vibrating enough that Hongjoong has to lurch forward to grab it before the phone shakes itself off the edge of the counter. _Jesus_ , he thinks, _the terrible trio must’ve started their drunk movie marathon._ Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho had a tradition of watching bad movies on Saturday while getting drunk enough that the movies actually seemed well made. Hongjoong usually joined them but this particular weekend had him swamped in work from his internship and coursework alike. 

But, no, it’s not his best friends drunk texting him, whining that he couldn’t be there. It’s an unfamiliar chat with unknown numbers. _Strange_ , Hongjoong muses. _I’m never added to random chats._ But then Yunho’s contact shows up as he sends a message and Hongjoong is both reassured and even further confused. _Might as well find out what they want._

The Whole Circus 🤡

**giantyuyu**

sup fellows and fuckers

**+82 47913768**

sup bitches and biters

**+82 23220581**

stfu i don’t bite u that often

**+82 47913768**

funny how i didn’t mention you and yet you responded

**StronkJjong**

ohoho he’s got you

**+82 23220581**

r u d e

**minfixi**

we lobe you tho

**+82 23220581**

🥺❤️🥺❤️🥺❤️❤️❤️🥺🥺🥺

mingi is my new best friend

**+82 47913768**

6 years down the drain just like that

i see i see

**giantyuyu**

can we share mingi ://

**minfixi**

i have enough room in my heart for everyone!!

**+82 57625724**

@mingi, can we share yunho

also, you’re precious uwu

**+82 33411745**

How about everyone shares everyone

**StronkJjong**

good idea hyung

**+82 47913768**

^^^

**minion hyung**

um

hello?

**giantyuyu**

hyung!

**minfixi**

hyung!

**StronkJjong**

hyung! you’re here!

**minion hyung**

lmao hi

what’s this

and why do i not know so many people

**+82 47913768**

okay clowns, sound off

i’m Kang Yeosang

nice to meet you :))

**+82 57625724**

i’m Choi San!

but everyone calls me sAni :)))

**+82 47913768**

nice text voice crack

**+82 57625724**

>>:((

**+82 23220581**

sajdjdjsjs

i’m Jung Wooyoung 😊

**+82 47913768** _has been changed to_ **yeoyeomon**

 **+82 57625724** _has been changed to_ **sAni**

 **+82 23220581** _has been changed to_ **w00pWooP**

**minion hyung**

i’m kim hongjoong

nice to meet everybody

wait what are y’all’s ages and pronouns

**yeoyeomon**

oh i like you

i’m 21 and my pronouns are he/him

**StronkJjong**

😊

**minfixi**

whipped

**StronkJjong**

stfu hyung

like you’re not whipped for yunho hyung 

**minfixi**

i don’t try to hide it :]

**minion hyung**

hey let the others speak <_<

**sAni**

oop i smell dom

**minfixi**

alskdkdjfjdjskaksnsjhdfjjdsj

Nah

**minion hyung**

heY

**sAni**

pffffft okok i’m 21 but i’m younger than yeo

my pronouns are he/they but i’m experimenting with they/them pronouns so idk how long that’ll last

**w00pWooP**

i’m 21 too but i’m younger than everyone except jongho >://

my pronouns are he/they n i don’t have a preference for which one u use

**minion hyung**

nice

i’m 22 years old and my pronouns are he/him

yunho, i’m assuming y’all have already established ages and pronouns

**giantyuyu**

*salutes* yessir we did

**sAni**

WAIT HWA HYUNG DIDNT INTRODUCE HIMSELF

* * *

Hongjoong pauses at the last message sent to the chat. Hwa hyung? It couldn’t be Seonghwa, could it? Of course, there are other people with “hwa” in their name. He’ll give the Terrible Trio the benefit of the doubt and assume it’s someone else because surely they’d know better than to put him in a chat with his sworn enemy. _How’d they even get close enough to him to feel comfortable with everyone in a group chat_ , Hongjoong sourly thinks. And especially without him finding out. He feels slightly betrayed, to be frank. 

In the time that Hongjoong took to go through his mini crisis, this Hwa hyung person introduced themselves. A small feeling of apprehension curls in his belly even as he goes to see who the person is.

* * *

The Whole Circus 🤡 

**+82 33411745**

Nice to meet you Hongjoong! You’re actually a couple months younger than I am so I guess I’m the eldest here

My name is Park Seonghwa, I’m 22 years old, and my pronouns are he/him

Sorry for the late response, I was distracted

**minion hyung**

Ah, nice to meet you too

Unfortunately, I’ve got a lot of work to do so I’m going to have to log off

**yeoyeomon**

okay good luck 👍 

it was nice to meet you

**sAni**

^^

yeah! have as much fun as possible!

**w00pWooP**

bye new hyung!

_Block user_ **+82 33411745** _:_ Yes or No

Triple Threat and Hyung

**minion hyung**

assholes

**StronkJjong**

that’s unnecessary hyung

Seonghwa hyung is super nice and whatever it is that’s making you hold onto your grudge against him needs to be figured out

**giantyuyu**

yeah hyung, really, i think you’d like him a lot

also, since i know you, you’ve probably already blocked his number but if you do that, you won’t have access to the chat with all of us and i know wooyoung, san, and yeosang all already like you a lot

**minfixi**

do it for us 🥺

or at least do it for the kids

**giantyuyu**

min, you’re only older than like two of them, jongho included

**minfixi**

but they’re all so smol!!

**minion hyung**

u g h

i hate all of you

but i’ll unblock Park Meanie for the kids

and only for the kids

**StronkJjong**

you won’t regret it, I promise!

* * *

Hongjoong doubts that with every centimeter of his gnomish self and doesn’t deign to give Jongho a response. He doesn’t like that his best friends tricked him into talking to Seonghwa before he was truly ready and willing. It’s hardly been two weeks since his run in with the man and if his past grudges were anything to go by, it would be a solid year or longer before it went away. _Looking at you, Chris Computer-Stealer._ He supposes he’ll have to at least be civil to Seonghwa. Damn Yunho for bringing up the kids. 

_Unblock user_ **+82 33411745** _:_ Yes or No

 _User_ **+82 33411745** _has been changed to_ **Do Not Engage**

•••

**Star Hyung** _added_ **yunho (twin 1 / 2)** _,_ **mingi (twin 2/2)** _,_ **StronkJjong** _,_ **favorite** _,_ **cuddlemepls** _, and_ **loudmouth** _to the chat._

**Star Hyung**

Did I say something wrong to Hongjoong? His typing changed and he left super quickly after I introduced myself :((

**Star Hyung** _changed chat name to_ Panic.

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

well, you see hyung

**mingi (twin 2/2)**

Hongjoong hyung, he kinda,,,,,

**Star Hyung**

Spit it out ffs

I’m actually concerned

**StronkJjong**

he’s the one you spilled coffee on

**Star Hyung**

Ah

**favorite**

christ

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

but we don’t blame you!! it’s kind of obvious that you and he weren’t at your greatests when you met

i know for a fact that you guys would be friends

**Star Hyung**

No offense, Yunho… but I think I’m gonna keep my distance

Thanks though

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

oh okay

that’s okay i understand

thanks for listening to us though

**Star Hyung**

All of you are precious and it’s obvious he’s important to you so I’ll do my best to be civil

**mingi (twin 2/2)**

that’s all we ask!!

okay it’s sleepy time for me

gnight everybody

**loudmouth**

it’s???? 2:30 in the afternoon??????

**cuddlemepls**

woo it’s nap time

come cuddle

**loudmouth**

omw!!!!!

**Star Hyung**

Sleep well children :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated: it seems as though i’m only capable at posting at ungodly hours as it is currently 1:55 am where i am :’p


	4. 3.5: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief look at the children’s chat without parental supervision 
> 
> it’s really short so sorry about that :’)
> 
> i honestly didn’t have plans of making this work include so many of the texts but here we are

Ain’t No Hyungs Here

**minfixi**

can y’all believe how dumb hwa and joong hyung are are being >:(((

**sAni**

they’d literally be perfect for each other

**w00pWooP**

IKR

LIKE IMAGINE

PLUS THE SIZE DIFFERENCE AGH

**yeoyeomon**

bitch you don’t even know how tall hongjoong hyung is

**w00pWooP**

stfu i know a fellow shortie when i meet one

**sAni**

babe we’re the same height,,,,,,,,

**w00pWooP**

i know and ily

**giantyuyu**

lmaooooo joong hyung is like,,, 171 cm

**minfixi**

A Gnome

Tiny

So Little

just like all of you :))))

cuteeeee

**StronkJjong**

i’m not that short >>:((

**w00pWooP**

SEE I KNEW HE WAS AHORT

at least compared to the giant twins

and hwa hyung

**yeoyeomon**

okay but back to the hwa + joong actual issue

**sAni**

ship name ship name ship name

**giantyuyu**

idk we talked to hongjoong after he first found out that hwa hyung was in the chat too and he wasn’t thrilled

and it seems like neither is seonghwa hyung after that conversation we had with him

**StronkJjong**

yeah that’s true

i think it might be best to leave it be for now but both agreed to try to be civil

but honestly i think they’re both being hardheaded and just plain dumb for not working it out

**yeoyeomon**

maybe having them hang out more will change their minds

**w00pWooP**

isnt forcing them to hang out the same as meddling

thought we said we’d let it be for a while

**sAni**

^^

**minfixi**

^^^

**giantyuyu**

it’s not forcing them to hang out if we make plans and let them choose whether or not they’re going to go 😌😌

**w00pWooP**

ohh

ohhhhh that’s true

that’s smart

alright since we’re making plans, there’s this club i’ve been wanting to go to and now is as good a time as any so when are you guys free

**sAni**

i’m down for like saturday night

**minfixi**

^^

**StronkJjong**

^^

**yeoyeomon**

^^

**giantyuyu**

^^

hell yeah i’ll put this is in the main chat then

  
  


The Whole Circus 🤡

**giantyuyu**

EVERYBODY

GET

IN

HERE

OR

ELSE

ILL

BE

EVEN

MORE

ANNOYING

**StronkJjong**

gd hyung

**yeoyeomon**

sound off clowns, we’re doing role call

**minfixi**

here!!

**StronkJjong**

here ig

**w00pWooP**

here :))

**sAni**

here

**minion hyung**

jfc why are y’all so loud this early in the morning

**giantyuyu**

hyung :))

it’s 3:00 pm

**minion hyung**

i fail to see the relevancy of that observation

**giantyuyu**

at least you’re here ://

**Star Hyung**

As am I

Please make this quick

**giantyuyu**

okie so all of us (the kids) are planning on going to this club woo wants to try and we wanted to see if either of the hyungs wanted to come along :))

so do you

**Star Hyung**

I’m afraid I can’t :((

I’d love to but I have at least 3 courses that have homework due on Saturday

**giantyuyu**

aw okay :((( don’t stress too much hyung

**yeoyeomon**

^^^^^^^^

**minfixi**

we’ll miss you!!

**minion hyung**

i can go :))

**w00pWooP**

yeahhhhh let’s go hyung!!!

where do y’all want to meet? at the club or at someone’s dorm?

**minion hyung**

i’d prefer to meet at someone’s dorm just to like,, calm my dad instincts and see everyone together

plus then i can see everyone’s faces in good lighting

**sAn**

dad instincts 🥺🥺

and i want pictures before anyone gets plastered!!!!!!!

**giantyuyu**

we can meet at mine and jongho’s since we’re the only ones there

let’s say 7:00? because i have a feeling it’ll take a while to do introductions pfft

**yeoyeomon**

sounds like plan

i’ll be there!

**giantyuyu**

alrighty see y’all then!!

go forth, hoes and horses, and have a lovely afternoon

**StronkJjong**

horses doesn’t make sense

**giantyuyu**

yeah i know, but i couldn’t think of anything else ://

**yeoyeomon**

we appreciate it nonetheless


	5. In Which Hongjoong Meets The Rest Of His Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong becomes better acquainted with his new children and decides Seonghwa isn’t worth a single corn chip.

Hongjoong stands outside the door to Yunho and Jongho’s room, nerves rattling around in his belly. It’s not as though he wants to impress them, he tells himself, but deep down, he knows he does. 

What with working two jobs and dealing with his courses, he hadn’t had time to really build a friend network and meeting three new people at once seemed daunting. He wanted to prove to them that he was worthy of their friendship, even though he knew the others already liked him enough to text him daily. 

_Standing at the door won’t solve your problems,_ he scolds himself. Taking a deep breath, Hongjoong raps twice on the door, and hears footsteps his way almost immediately. 

Mingi’s fluffy brown hair appears as the taller boy cracks the door and then throws it open, exposing his adorable heart smile. 

“Hyung!” he cries, grabbing Hongjoong’s hand and dragging him in. He’s pulled into the small common area of the dorm and set right in front of Yunho, Jongho, and three other people he doesn’t recognize. 

The first, someone with black hair and dimples, has their hand on the waist of a second black-haired person, this one with slightly longer, wavy hair. The third has a blond mullet and stands close to Jongho. 

“This is Hongjoong-hyung! He’s the best even though he’s short,” Mingi says to a cackle from the wavy black-haired person, dodging Hongjoong’s attempted hits for the slight about his height. 

After properly smacking Mingi, Hongjoong returns to face the others, his face heating slightly. So much for not-so-first impressions.

“Ah, yes, so I’m Hongjoong, as you know already,” he chuckles nervously, giving a small wave. “Thanks for meeting here so I can meet y’all properly first.” A chorus of “Of course,” sounds through the room and Hongjoong feels slightly more at ease.

The person closest to him, the one with dimples, lets go of their partner and crosses the small room to crush Hongjoong to their chest in a tight hug and Hongjoong pats their back awkwardly. He’s not normally one for hugging almost-strangers but he doesn’t entirely mind, he finds.

The person pulls back and smiles blindingly, dimples popping. “I’m San! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

Hongjoong can’t stop the giggle that rises up. San is so _cute_ in such a puppy sort of way, quite like Yunho. He has a feeling he’ll have to keep an eye on those two. Hongjoong is squished once more by San before he moves back for his partner to introduce themself. 

“I’m Wooyoung,” they say, before squeezing Hongjoong in yet _another_ hug so tight that Hongjoong can scarcely breathe. He has no doubt Yunho and Mingi adore the skinship Wooyoung and San offer. He’s just about to tap out when Wooyoung lets him go with a shrill laugh and moves to San’s side. That leaves one more person. 

Yeosang (there’s no other person he could be) heads to him with slight uncertainty, as though he’s not sure if he should follow his friends’ example and hug Hongjoong or bow. _Eh, what’s one more hug_ , Hongjoong thinks, and makes the decision for Yeosang, pulling the younger man in for a quick squeeze. They break apart for Hongjoong to meet Yeosang’s shy smile and he can’t help but think that the other has some of the prettiest teeth he’s ever seen.

Hongjoong is suddenly hyper aware of just how pretty everyone in the room is. “Jesus,” he says in awe, to everyone’s confusion. “I think y’all are the prettiest goddamn people I’ve ever seen on this planet.”

He quickly ducks his head in embarrassment because he truly hadn’t meant to voice that thought. San and Wooyoung immediately rush to him and coo over how cute and kind their new hyung is while Mingi and Yunho wipe away pretend tears. Jongho fake gags in the background with Yeosang who looks on with amusement, but there’s a pink tinge to his cheeks. 

Jongho clears his throat, evidently tired of not being at the club yet. “Can we please get a move on? The night will only be young for so much longer and I’d like to dance before I turn to dust.”

Clicking his tongue, Hongjoong says, “Patience, Jjongie, is a virtue.”

“As if you’d know.” Jongho rolls his eyes. The youngest shifts to rest his forehead on Yeosang’s shoulder and whine under his breath about how he can feel arthritis setting in. Yeosang laughs quietly and pats his head, but there’s a noticeable flush crawling back up the blond’s face, which is definitely not from Hongjoong’s blurted compliment. _Hm… interesting._ Hongjoong makes a mental note to interrogate their maknae later. 

•••

Once at the club, the personalities of his new children (yes, he’s already adopted them) are further revealed, much to Hongjoong’s amusement and slight dismay (just one normal child was all he asked for but the universe never delivered). 

Wooyoung and San are glued together as they were at Yunho and Jongho’s dorm, though now even more so, as impossible as it seems to Hongjoong. When they’re not draping over each other, they’re on someone else, in what could be games to make the other jealous or maybe they just thrive off of tactile affection. 

They’re the first to head for the dance floor, and _Jesus christ, they can dance._ While Hongjoong was used to the constant slut-dropping/twerking routine from Yunho and Mingi (he knows they can dance well but he also knows that, most times, they choose not to use those skills), San and Wooyoung are fluid, sharp when they want to be, and so overwhelmingly _sensual_ , it could really honestly almost be soft porn. _Seriously_ , Hongjoong thinks, _they need a warning label._ There’s also the high chance Hongjoong is just whipped for their aesthetic, but who knows, not him.

Yeosang is a fairly down-to-earth individual but he has no reserves when it comes to exposing San and Wooyoung and so becomes Hongjoong’s new favorite. His sense of humor is amazing, his face is so goddamn ethereal he looks like a statue, and he’s a sweetheart to boot. 

Yeosang is initially reluctant to join the dancing, but Hongjoong soon finds he’s easy to convince after a couple of drinks and he really, really needs to pester Jongho about _everything_ after the youngest leads a giggling Yeosang to dance. 

Unfortunately for him, once he’s apparently deemed sufficiently drunk, Hongjoong is pulled between a too-loud Mingi and Yunho (a feat inandof itself because the club is hella fucking loud), which surely must be a comical sight, seeing as Hongjoong’s a head shorter than the giant twins. They both offer to pick him up, being the asshole giraffes they are, but Hongjoong is smart enough to decline. None of them are nearly sober enough to be picking anybody up. 

Luckily, he’s saved from having to further fend off his friends by his phone buzzing once, twice, three times. 

Shoving out of Mingi and Yunho’s hold and back to their table, Hongjoong pulls his phone from his back pocket, not bothering to look at the sender before opening the messages. 

* * *

_Direct message from_ **Do Not Engage** _to_ **minion hyung**

**Do Not Engage**

Just wanted to check in and make sure the kids are okay

I hope you’re looking after them

I’d rather not be called at 4:00 in the morning for a ride because you weren’t smart enough to have a dd (designated driver)

* * *

Any sort of pleasant fuzziness left from the alcohol vanishes, leaving anger, annoyance, and disbelief. Did Seonghwa really not trust him in any sort of capacity?! Besides, it wasn’t as though Seonghwa knew who— Wait. Of course he probably knows Hongjoong was the one from the second-hand shop and who he spilled coffee on. And he still hasn't apologized! 

“The fucking nerve of this guy…” mutters Hongjoong, angrily typing out a response. No matter that the contact is saved as Do Not Engage because he’s sure as hell gonna engage after a direct hit to his character like that. 

* * *

**minion hyung**

ex-fucking-scuse me?

**Do Not Engage**

Pardon?

**minion hyung**

pArDoN??

of fucking course i’m looking after them, what sort of person would i be to not

and yes, asshole, we have a plan for getting home

don’t condescend to me, i know what dd (dEsIgNaTeD dRiVeR) means

**Do Not Engage**

You’re ridiculously immature for someone who’s my age.

Excuse me for being concerned for my best friends’ safety and well-being. 

Have a pleasant evening, Hongjoong-ssi. 

* * *

Hongjoong angrily stuffs his phone in his back pocket, thoroughly convinced that Park Seonghwa has absolutely no redeemable qualities. What was it the Terrible Trio had said? They’d “get along well”? _Right_ , Hongjoong bites out internally. _And I’m the queen of fucking England._

Determined to spite Seonghwa, because his parting message was definitely not genuinely meant, Hongjoong plunges into the crowd to lose himself to the music. He _was_ going to have a pleasant evening, thank-you-very-much. 

•••

Bundling six drunk college kids into a car that is much too small should be an Olympic sport, and Hongjoong swears he’s never had a more intense workout. Here’s what they should call it: Clown Packing. 

He finds out the hard way that to properly tetris them in, he had to also think ahead about five moves. Observe:

Attempt One: Jongho is wrestled into the front seat, which leads to the radio being cranked up and an impromptu sing-along begins. This then deteriorates to a dance-off, wherein everyone who had been in the car gets out of said car and refuses to get back in. 

Attempt Two: Wooyoung and San refuse to let go of each other. Neither make it to the front seat, despite Hongjoong’s prodding. The other four are already haphazardly sprawled across the backseat. 

Attempt Three: Everyone moans and whines about having to get back out of the car and Hongjoong is _this_ close to telling them they can Uber home because he’s over it, to be _very_ fucking frank. Mingi and Yunho refuse to sit without each other. Hongjoong takes a moment to breathe. 

Attempt Four: Yeosang is in the passenger seat. Mingi starts crying about how he’ll be lonely. Hongjoong takes another moment to breathe. 

Fifth and Final Attempt: So as not to separate any of the stubborn pairs, and to prevent Mingi from blubbering— ahem, _worrying_ about Yeosang being lonely in the passenger seat, Jongho is in the passengers side with the seat pushed all the way back to make room for Yeosang to sit on the floor (no, it’s not comfortable). Wooyoung and San are curled up together behind Jongho, while Mingi is on Yunho’s lap behind Hongjoong. 

He can only hope that they don’t get pulled over because it’d be very hard to explain how he managed to fit seven people into a car that was only supposed to hold five at the most. 

•••

Once Hongjoong has dropped the kids off at their respective dorms and made sure they were safe, he heads to his own building on autopilot.

Getting out of the car, he winces at the loud _BEEP_ the car makes as he locks it, hoping he hasn’t woken anyone up. There really should be a night mode or something for cars that make the sounds quieter. 

Forcing his exhausted feet up the stairs and to his door, he leans heavily against it while wrestling with his much-too-full keychain and almost falls through once he gets it unlocked. 

He shuffles through his night routine, stumbling over his reforming tools in the living room/kitchen/common room on his way to the bathroom. 

Finally, Hongjoong is able to crash onto his mattress and he debates with himself whether or not Seonghwa deserves an update on the kids. 

On one hand, he was dick and dicks don’t deserve nice things. On the other hand, Hongjoong would want an update if it were his best friends and Seonghwa was really only trying to look out for the kids. 

Ugh. He decides he’s way too nice and this is the last time Park Meanie is getting a drop of decency from him as he grabs his phone from the nightstand. 

* * *

_Direct message from_ **minion hyung** _to_ **Do Not Engage**

**minion hyung**

they’re all safe at their dorms

i made sure to put advil and water with them

and the doors are all locked

**Do Not Engage**

Thank you, I appreciate that. 

I’m surprised you did all that. 

**minion hyung**

like i said, i'm not a complete shit human being

* * *

Hongjoong slaps his phone down, seething into the dark room. _What the fuck is his problem?_

His phone buzzes and he aggressively puts it on silent to prevent himself from throwing it across the room. He’s _never_ going to talk to Park Seonghwa every again. Something about him just gets under Hongjoong’s skin and makes his blood boil. Fuck him and his pretty face and his horrible personality. 

Eventually, Hongjoong is able to fall asleep, though dreams of Seonghwa follow him into unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back!! this chapter gave me a lot of grief lol i wasn’t sure how i wanted it to play out and it wasn’t really accomplishing what i needed it to 😅 plus, haHa i was suffering from a Lack Of Motivation
> 
> hopefully it makes sense pfft i wrote most of this at the ass crack of dawn


	6. Games Are For Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa and Hongjoong have an Encounter. And then they have like five more. And then they have one Really Big Encounter. Y’all will see, I promise lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy!! so apparently i’ve decided i’m Ambitious cause i’m putting smut in here so i hope you enjoy
> 
> i’ll update the tags and the rating asap

Over the course of the next few weeks, everyone is too busy with coursework to go clubbing, but Seonghwa still makes an effort to see the kids for lunch dates. He likes to have visual assurance that they’re not dead in their dorms and that they’re still eating actual meals and not just pretzels dipped in soy sauce (San went through a phase, don’t ask). 

Somehow, luckily, he doesn’t cross paths with Hongjoong. Not that he’s looking for a certain head of blue hair, no way, he’d never. Even if he were looking, it’s just in his nature to want to check in on people, no matter how bitchy, there’s nothing else to it. 

When the kids invite them out to go dancing to celebrate getting through the rough couple of weeks, Seonghwa agrees before Hongjoong has a chance to. He’s counting on Hongjoong to decline since Seonghwa is going, and sure enough, Hongjoong has to “work on some tracks for his internship”. As mystifying it is to Seonghwa how Kim Hongjoong even got an internship with the attitude he has, Seonghwa is just thankful he won’t have to deal with the brat in person (he feels a little guilty that Hongjoong won’t have any unwind time but oh well). 

He loves Mingi, Yunho, and Jongho, but he could do without their hyung, no matter how pretty he is. Beauty doesn’t excuse being a bitch. 

Eventually, Seonghwa and Hongjoong begin a pattern of alternating going out/chaperoning the kids. It works pretty well; Seonghwa is pleased the system worked itself out without him having to directly talk to Hongjoong. Is Seonghwa the tiniest bit disappointed he hasn’t had the chance to sneak glances at Hongjoong’s (unfairly) stunning side profile? Nope, of course not, that’s not even relevant. 

Halfway through the semester, though, a tiny crack appears in the unspoken system: Yunho shows up outside the bar with a very grumpy, very _hot_ Hongjoong in tow. He’s… he’s wearing heels. 

Holy shit. Seonghwa’s brain flat lines for a hot second because— curly hair, pretty makeup, fuck— _shoulderscollarbonesprettythroatmotherfuckingstilettos_. His thoughts hiccup to a start again but it only helpfully provides him with the fact that Hongjoong is standing before him wearing an off-the-shoulder top and tight pants that make his legs look longer than they probably are. And in stilettos!! (A darker part of him whispers that Hongjoong would look so pretty in his lap but Seonghwa shoves it down down down)

Abort mission!! Abort!! _ABORT—FUCKING—MISSION!!!_ What mission? Seonghwa doesn’t know, but it’s the only coherent thing rattling around his head that doesn’t sound like a keysmash. 

This was not planned for. When had this been decided? And more importantly, _why hadn’t he been told?!_ Seonghwa can only hope his internal crisis hadn’t been seen by anyone else because it’ll be _very_ hard to explain why he feels like he short circuited after seeing his arch nemesis in person, and only for the second time, no less. 

As it turns out, both questions are answered by Yunho. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Yunho apologizes. “I decided at the last minute that Hongjoong-hyung needed a break from glaring at his computer.” It seems that instead of stopping Hongjoong from glaring, it only shifted his anger from his computer to Yunho and somehow Seonghwa (god, he looks so _good_ when he’s angry)(fuck him for being gorgeous)(literally the least he could do is be unattractive), as though it had been _his_ idea to bring Hongjoong along. 

_Hell no_ , Seonghwa thinks. _I would’ve saved myself the breakdown. And the attitude. And the immaturity._

“And he’s kinda stuck with us because I sort of locked his computer and keys in my room.” Yunho continues, shrugging, his face full of sympathy directed at Seonghwa, though the mirth in his eyes betrays the fact he’s not nearly sorry enough in Seonghwa’s very humble opinion. 

Well. There goes his plan to have a nice night out. Seriously, fuck Kim Hongjoong. And Yunho. But Yunho is baby. Alright, maybe not Yunho.

•••

Seonghwa changes his mind 30 minutes into entering the bar. Fuck Yunho too.

Fuck Yunho because he’s the one who dragged Hongjoong out and the only thing the blue-haired menace seems to be capable of is whining about anything and everything possible. 

First, his pants were uncomfortable, then his shoes were too tight, and then he wanted another drink, and _then_ he was upset that everyone was leaving to dance and he would be left alone with “Park Meanie”. 

Fucking rude. Seonghwa can’t even alleviate the headache that is Kim Hongjoong through alcohol because he’s the designated driver and everyone else just sends him Looks as they head to dance, as though he’s supposed to fucking know what _that_ means. 

With the kids gone, Seonghwa is forced to either turn his attention to the boy with his cheek smushed against the tabletop or to the crowd shifting in front of him. He chooses the crowd, making a game out of how many people he sees in a certain color. Besides, there’s no reason to give Hongjoong any attention when he doesn’t deserve it. If he’d chosen Hongjoong, the brat would’ve taken it as a chance to pick a fight (because there are definitely not any other reasons to not look at Hongjoong)(collarbones)(pretty nose)(shut up).

He hears a huff. A very loud sigh. Unintelligible grumbling. Seonghwa tunes it out in favor of noting a fifth person in yet another hot pink, barely-there dress. Or maybe that’s the same person… To be honest, they all look the same to him. Oh there’s another—

“OW!” Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong, incredulous, his shin still smarting. “Did you just fucking _kick me?!”_

Hongjoong just smiles and props his chin on a fist, the fucking brat, and tries to look as innocent as a demon can. Which is to say, Too Damn Well. “Finally!” He slumps onto the table again, hands far too close to Seonghwa for his liking. “I was going through attention withdrawals over here!”

He’s _so not_ in the mood to deal with Hongjoong, it’s all Seonghwa can do to not drag the shorter man out by the ear. Or smack him upside the head. 

“There are plenty of people here who I’m sure would love to give you attention.” Seonghwa flings a hand toward the crowd of people. “So _leave me alone.”_

Hongjoong pouts sweetly up at him. Something weakens in Seonghwa’s chest before he locks it down tight tight tight. _He_ kicked _me_ , Seonghwa sternly reminds himself. _And he called me Park Meanie._

“Aw, _hyung._ ” Hongjoong’s pout turns into a saccharine smile. “C’mon, don’t be like that! Here, I’ll even say sorry for kicking you.” The tipsy boy gets unsteadily to his feet, making a show of clearing his throat as he presses a hand to his chest. “I, Kim Hongjoong, wholeheartedly and deeply apologize to Park Seonghwa, sweetest—“ Hongjoong breaks off and grimaces as though it’s taking enormous effort to get the words out. Seonghwa rolls his eyes so far back he’s sure they should’ve gotten stuck. 

“‘— sweetest, most dearest hyung, ever helpful and so very selfless, for besmirching his shin of it’s purity by ever so forcefully putting my lowly heel-clad foot against it.” Hongjoong finishes with a grin and a flourishing bow that is nothing but mocking. Seonghwa can’t help but feel as though he’s just been thoroughly mocked and it only makes his dislike for the other grow. 

“Oh, fuck _off_ ,” Seonghwa scoffs, crossing his arms. Hongjoong pouts. 

“Party pooper.”

“Go away.”

“I apologized!”

“The bow wasn’t even low enough,” Seonghwa snorts. This isn’t true, Hongjoong had done almost a 90 degree bow, but anything to make him annoyed enough to leave.

And for a second, it seems to work. Hongjoong’s glare is back in full force, pretty mouth turned into a frown. But then an easy smile transforms his face (truly, he must be the most attractive man on the planet. Too bad his personality is awful). 

“So you want me on my knees, then. Understandable.”

Seonghwa almost commends Hongjoong for the good idea before his statement’s second meaning, it’s _true_ meaning, sinks in. 

“Wha— I didn’t— No— _That’s not what I meant!_ ” Seonghwa sputters out, face feeling as though hellfire is trying to burn him from the inside out. 

“My mouth _is_ legendary,” Hongjoong continues conversationally, ignoring Seonghwa slowly dying and getting redder by the second. 

“You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up,” Seonghwa grits, glowering. 

“You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid,” Hongjoong quips back. He looks at Seonghwa apologetically. “I’m afraid I’m not open for business at the moment though, so I’ll have to put you on the waitlist.”

With that, the blue-haired demon blows him a kiss and struts off to who knows where, leaving Seonghwa to process the whole situation on his own. Even though Hongjoong has finally left him alone, Seonghwa gets the distinct feeling he somehow has just lost a game he wasn’t even aware he was playing. He’d win the next round, even if it killed him. 

Fuck, he wishes he hadn’t already reached his drink limit. 

•••

 _Direct message from_ **w00pWooP** _to_ **minion hyung**

**w00pWooP**

hey hyung :3

r u up

hey

hongjoongie hyung

hyung

h e y

h

e

y

wake yo ass up

**minion hyung**

hey woo :3

stfu

it’s like 4 am

i’m tryin to sleep

ungrateful ass child

**w00pWooP**

rude :((

but see, i am grateful

ask me why i’m grateful

**minion hyung**

*SIGH*

why, pray tell, are you grateful

**w00pWooP**

i’m so glad u asked!!!!!

see, i love hwa hyung to the moon and back

i might have weird ways of showing it, but he’s the greatest besides u

**minion hyung**

if that’s why you woke me up, i’m leaving

if it’s not, you’ve got 3 seconds

1

**w00pWooP**

it’s not i promise!!

**minion hyung**

sus but okay

**w00pWooP**

well it kinda is

**minion hyung**

3

**w00pWooP**

s t o p this is like Legitimate

**minion hyung**

god fine get on with it then

**w00pWooP**

ur hot when ur bossy

but that’s besides the point

and don’t interrupt me or else i’ll get even more off track :3

**minion hyung**

i-

just s a y it gdi

**w00pWooP**

o k a y damn

like i was saying, i love hwa hyung, u hate him, he hates u, i love u but that’s not relevant rn

basically, u saw how he got that real fuckin constipated look when u showed up at the bar, right

and then he looked like he was gonna pass out every time he looked at u

**minion hyung**

yeah??

i just kinda thought he hated my outfit lmfao i heard him whisper “tight pants” a lot and then he’d get this real pained look but that’s hypocritical cause he was wearing tight pants too and he has no right to judge me for what i wear

or was it the heels

cause if he’s got a stick up his ass about guys wearing heels, b o y have i got words for him

**w00pWooP**

whoaaaaaa that’s a lot

ur right and wrong pfftalskdkjds

he did say tight pants a lot, ur right

where ur wrong is that hwa hyung liked the outfit a lil too much and that’s saying something for the fashion nerd headass he is

and when i say lil, i mean A Whole Fucking Lot

and he’s not exactly thrilled about it

**minion hyung**

oh

well

wait why are you telling me this

did he tell you this??

**w00pWooP**

like i said, i ahow my love for hwa hyung in weird ways

show**

nah, i can read him pretty well

**minion hyung**

you are weird

but thanks ig??? i’m going to sleep now because i don’t think i’m processing all of this correctly

**w00pWooP**

gn!!!!

sleep tight!!!

don’t let hwa hyung bite ;3c

**minion hyung**

i’m blocking you <3

**w00pWooP**

love u too <3<3

•••

Seonghwa _had_ vowed to best Hongjoong at whatever game they’re playing, but he’s not gonna _lie_ and say he hadn’t hoped to never have another accidental outing with Hongjoong ever again. 

But that one time turned into two turned into three turned into four turned into them purposefully agreeing to plans the kids made when the other was going just to piss each other off. 

And here he is, bass pounding in his ears, drink in hand, ignoring Hongjoong, _yet again_ , to the best of his ability but that’s the thing, see. Seonghwa just _can’t._ He’s literally tried everything. He’s stared at his drink, he played the color game, he responded to emails from the parents of the darling girl he’s been nannying on weekends and afternoons, he’s even closed his damn eyes. Hongjoong is still somehow _there_. 

Every time he looks to the dance floor, he sees Hongjoong, face flushed, glittery makeup smudged, tongue peeking out from plush lips, blue hair stuck with sweat to his temples, body moving so beautifully to the beat. Sometimes he’s with a stranger (Seonghwa hates this the most), sometimes he’s with a couple of the kids, but most times, he’s alone. And he always, _always_ makes eye contact with Seonghwa. It’s a dangerous feeling, this tension that rises up, every time Hongjoong’s hazy gaze snags Seonghwa’s icy stare. He takes a drink, throat bobbing, still not looking away. Hongjoong closes his eyes and shivers and the urge to go to him, to run a hand up his side and to his throat, to mark up the pale expanse of his collarbones, is _overwhelming_. Heat pools in Seonghwa’s stomach and fire races up his veins.

Everything fades to just Hongjoong Hongjoong Hongjoong. His sheer top is gloriously tight, accentuating a toned chest and broad shoulders, fitted just high enough to reveal a strip of skin above the waistband of his skirt. The skirt— fuck, it almost has Seonghwa on his knees. It’s quite possibly the prettiest thing he’s ever seen, sans Hongjoong’s face (said man doesn’t have to know, though). The fabric practically floats around Hongjoong as he moves, revealing the inside of a thigh and— Seonghwa chokes. Underneath the skirt, Hongjoong is wearing what must be the smallest pair of holographic booty shorts to ever exist. 

Something shatters at his feet, dragging his focus from Hongjoong’s ass to the broken glass on the floor and it takes him a second to realize that it’s his drink. 

He needs to get a fucking _grip_ , holy shit. 

Hongjoong seems to be determined to destroy every last bit of self-restraint Seonghwa has with every sway of his hips, though, and he barely makes it through helping an employee clean up the broken glass before stalking to Hongjoong, pushing through the other club-goers to get to him.

**

Slim, strong fingers grip Hongjoong’s hips and pulls his back flush against another man’s chest, slowing his swaying to an aching grind. Hongjoong settles his own hands over the ones anchoring him. The intoxicating scent of the other washes over him and the wicked part of him is horribly pleased that he’s been able to break the short leash Seonghwa has had himself on the whole night. 

At first, he hadn’t cared whether Seonghwa was watching or not, but the persistent heaviness of the other’s attention stoked a fire within him to the point he found himself dancing _for_ Seonghwa, to deserve the sheer intensity with which he watched Hongjoong. He’d danced with other people, halfway hoping to make the other man jealous, and while Seonghwa hadn’t physically separated Hongjoong from his stranger-partners, the clench of his jaw and rigid set of his shoulders said enough. There was something so ridiculously _delicious_ about making someone who supposedly hated him, want him to the edge of breaking. 

At one point, he’d found himself between Wooyoung and San, one of them with their hands in his hair and the other’s hands on his hips. Both of them had pressed their mouths to Hongjoong’s ears, whispering sweet things, telling him he looks so pretty, such a good hyung, good enough to eat, and hadn’t he noticed Seonghwa struggling on the sidelines, looking like he wanted to consume Hongjoong, make him _his._ The pair left him praise-drunk, half hard, headiness gripping him, his body feeling heavy and so, so light at the same time. 

He drops his head against Seonghwa’s shoulder and pushes his ass harder against the other’s crotch, feeling the answering growl rumbling against his back. A hand runs up Hongjoong’s side, up to his throat to settle there and it’s all he can do to stop his knees from buckling because _oh, fuck yes_. He’s suddenly painfully aware of just how hard he’s gotten and there’s definitely a wet spot on his shorts now and he can’t quite help the moan that slips out. 

Seonghwa growls again, dropping open mouthed kisses against the line of Hongjoong’s throat before sucking a mark at his pulse point and Hongjoong can only writhe in the other’s tight grasp. 

“You don’t know just what you do to me,” rasps Seonghwa, thumb pressing into the hickey he’d just left. Hongjoong keens, hands scrabbling to find purchase on anything, hips still jerkily trying to keep up with the rhythm Seonghwa has.

“Took— _fuck_ — took you long enough,” Hongjoong pants back, as Seonghwa finally, _finally_ , slots a thigh between his legs. The hand still on Hongjoong’s hip dips beneath the skirt to tease the edge of his shorts. He’s so _close_ to where Hongjoong wants— _needs_ — him to be. 

“Don’t be a child,” Seonghwa chides, withdrawing his hand from under the skirt, to Hongjoong’s sobbed “ _No_ , Hwa, _please_.” 

Seonghwa, the sweet bastard he is, soothes a hand down his side, thumb stroking the side of his neck. 

“Impatient boys like you need to be taught a lesson or two.” 

Hongjoong whimpers, hips rolling down onto Seonghwa’s thigh because _yes, he is impatient, he needs it so_ bad, _needs to be taught a lesson_. 

Hongjoong decides he’s not above begging. 

“Please, want it— need it— need you— I’ll be good, I can be so good, just _touch me.”_

Seonghwa relents, groaning something about “—killing me”. Fingers make their way back under Hongjoong’s skirt and run up the underside of his shaft. The touch is light, barely there, not nearly enough, but it still makes Hongjoong see stars, his hips kicking forward to chase the pressure. Seonghwa tuts and pulls away, waiting for Hongjoong to settle before repeating the motion, tracing the edge of the head before stilling on the wet patch of his shorts. 

“Oh, Joongie.” Seonghwa’s voice is dripping with pity and Hongjoong is filled with embarrassment, whole body flushing. But it’s a good kind of embarrassment, one that makes him all the more desperate. “Look at you,” Seonghwa continues. “So wound up already. I’ve not even started and you’re dripping in your little shorts.” The fingers start their ministrations again, the touches light and short. 

The best Hongjoong can make for a response is a broken moan and something slurred, probably “ _s’good”_ , but he doesn’t really know. All he can focus on is getting moremoremore. 

“I saw you with San and Wooyoung, you know. Looked so pretty pressed between them.” Seonghwa hums, the heel of his palm pressing harder against Hongjoong’s cock, the other hand covering his mouth to muffle the wail he lets out. “Bet they told you all sorts of nice things, didn’t they? You like being complimented, hm?” 

“Please, yes, wanna be told ‘m pretty,” Hongjoong gasps around Seonghwa’s hand, so far out of his head. Seonghwa laughs at his enthusiastic agreement but Hongjoong is so beyond caring. It doesn’t even sound like a mean laugh. 

“Could you come untouched, brat? Just listening to me tell you how good you are for me, how hard it was— still is— for me to not drag you out of here. Make you forget your name and replace it with Pretty. My lovely little thing.You offered to get on your knees for me. I’d like to see that, see you all fucked out for me, that pretty little mouth put to good use, so fucking gorgeous, all _mine_.”

And even when Seonghwa removes his hand and his thigh from between his legs, Hongjoong knows he could come, he’s almost there, just needs _one little push._

“Too bad,” Seonghwa murmurs in mock-sympathy. “I’m not open for business right now. I’ll have to put you on the waitlist.”

The heat at his back disappears, and Hongjoong’s muddled mind reels, struggling to keep up with what’s happening, legs threatening to give out without Seonghwa’s support. 

Seonghwa is gone. 

That fucking _asshole_ had thrown his own words back in his face. Frustrated tears threaten to spill over because he’s still rock hard, his head is still in a fuzzy place, and he just wants to go home. 

Fuck Park Seonghwa, and _not_ in the way he’d just been all too willing to. 

Stalking back to the table to grab his things and get the fuck out of there, his legs collapse underneath him, the only things saving his head from hitting the floor are the arms of Yeosang and Jongho, both materializing from the crowd. 

“Whoa there, hyung.” Jongho peers at his face, concerned. The tears Hongjoong has been keeping at bay threaten to resurface. “Hyung, what the fuck happened? How much did you drink?”

Hongjoong doesn’t want to talk about it. He’d rather talk about _anything_ else. 

So all he says is “Two drinks.” Jongho nods, understanding that that’s all he’s going to get, and sends a look to Yeosang that definitely means “I have no clue what’s going on” and Hongjoong is grateful they’re leaving him alone about it all. 

They help him get his stuff, call an Uber and they stand with him while he waits and they don’t talk, just lending their warmth in the chilly night air. 

They send him off with a group hug and Jongho threatens bodily harm to Hongjoong if he doesn’t text Jongho when he gets home. 

He lets himself cry in the car, just a little bit. His emotions are still all over the place but at least his dick has calmed down. His shorts are grossly damp, though, and it’s not exactly comfortable. 

He thanks the driver as he gets out, shuffling to his dorm room, gritting his teeth against the absolutely awful feeling of the wet shorts as he goes up the stairs. 

Hongjoong dutifully texts Jongho that he’s made it home safe, Jongho responding with a thumbs up and a heart. He undresses as he walks to his tiny bathroom, leaving random piles of clothing on the floor, wincing as he peels his shorts off and steps into his shower. Gross.

He lets the soap and water wash away the night’s events. Bye bye hair product, glitter, sweat, and sticky dick (he giggles at this). The sort of hollow feeling in his chest doesn’t go away. 

When he all but falls into bed, he realizes that he lost the game tonight. Or at least this round. Fuck that. He’ll win next time. 


	7. Knowledge Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air is cleared :3 Yeosang helps a little plus the barest lil bit of jongsang :’)
> 
> CW/TW: panic attack   
> if you want to skip that, it starts at the paragraph right after the “Oh. Oh no. O h n o.” and ends at that paragraph too
> 
> please let me know if i need to mark where it is in the fic

_ Direct message from  _ **yeoyeomon** _ to  _ **minion hyung**

**yeoyeomon**

hey hyung, i just wanted to check in with you and see how you’re doing

i know you told Jongho you made it home safe but i’m talking about emotionally

and i understand if you don’t wanna talk about it but like…….. what happened cause i won’t hesitate to kill a bitch

**yeoyeomon** _ has been changed to  _ **bestest boi**

**minion hyung**

you are

so sweet

bestest

**bestest boi**

alskdkdk nah i just wanna make sure you’re okay

**minion hyung**

whatever you’re still bestest

and have my full permission to do whatever it is you want with jjongie ;3

**bestest boi**

okAY ANYWHO

(but thank you that means a lot)

(i think,,, i think i’m gonna ask him out)

**minion hyung**

(you’re very welcome)

(you should definitely probably do that)

**bestest boi**

(okay ehe)

really, how you feelin

**minion hyung**

just peachy

100% fine

**bestest boi**

hyung :))

i will tell yunho, mingi, and jongho that you’re lying to me about your emotional state

**minion hyung**

damn

yikes

i thought you said i didn’t have to talk about it if i don’t want to

**bestest boi**

and you don’t

but you’ve not outright said that

do you not want to talk about it

**minion hyung**

…

://

no i do

gimme a minute

**best boi**

take your time :))

**minion hyung**

ugh okay so

i feel

uhhhhhh kinda hollow ngl but much better than thr other day

and it could definitely be worse

i was just out of my head a little bit

and i promise i’d tell you if it were actually serious

dunno how much you saw

**bestest boi**

i saw you n sani n woo

that’s all i saw though cause jongho and i were um dancing

y’all looked good together

**minion hyung**

uh huh dancing okay i see y’all

we did look good together didn’t we 0:)

**bestest boi**

respectfully, please shut up

also, did you just,,, put a halo on that smiley face

looked very good, yes indeed

too bad hwa hyung didn’t see or he’d have passed out lmfao

**minion hyung**

i did hehe 0:)

aha

hwa hyung

not seeing me n sani n woo

yeah that’s funny

**bestest boi**

so he did see you??

confused

i know y’all have this whole Hate thing going on

**minion hyung**

lemme just say

your hwa hyung is good at disappearing

**bestest boi**

huh

disappearing??

what’d he do

shit does he have to do with why you were out of it

cause i don’t mean to pry/assume things, hyung, but you looked like you were halfway to a sub drop

**minion hyung**

it’s nothing

i’m fine

**bestest boi**

damn it hyung, you said you wanted to talk about it, so please

tell me what the fuck went down

and seonghwa hyung will never hear the end of my righteous wrath

**minion hyung**

okay

okay fine yeah i wanna talk about it

i’ll tell you about it

**bestest boi**

i promise this is a safe place

no judgement

**minion hyung**

thanks

okay so basically Seonghwa and I have this,, game and we’re just trying to get a rise out of each other

that’s why we’ve been agreeing to plans together

and for some reason we’re being courteous and giving each other a turn

so last night was technically his turn but i dressed up on purpose to annoy the shit out of him cause woo told me that Seonghwa likes how i dress too much for his own sanity

the other night was like,,, the first time things got physical and imma be honest, i was surprised he had the balls to initiate anything even if i was trying to make him jealous on purpose lmao

**bestest boi**

okay but what did he actually Do

**minion hyung**

mmmmmakdjfjdj he teased me within an inch of coming in my shorts and then left me high and dry

but i didn’t drop

um i do/will drop into subspace but i’ve learned enough control to keep myself from dropping in public places

i’ve just not really ever been pushed that far and then left alone

so yeah one more reason to Not Like Seonghwa haha

**bestest boi**

didn’t want that visual but oh well

thank you for telling me

**minion hyung**

uh are you mad at me

**bestest boi**

hyung

do tell me

Why The Everloving Fuck

would i be mad at y o u

**minion hyung**

idk just checking

cause you sounded angry

what’re you gonna do

**bestest boi**

what am i gonna do?

i’m gonna give Seonghwa hyung a piece of my mind that’s what :))

**minion hyung**

but i didn’t drop

**bestest boi**

please listen to me when i tell you that it does not matter

sure, neither of you actually know each other as sexual partners yet and might not ever after this but he should’ve been able to tell just how out of your head you were and at least walked you back to the table

you fuckinf fell, hyung

i’ve personally not dropped but i’ve read about it just in case and i know that you should really really have someone with you

okay?

**minion hyung**

yeah

okay

thank you

**bestest boi**

any time at all

love you hyung

get some food

and if this ever happens again, i’d like to know about it

**minion hyung**

love you too sangie

does coffee count

and i will, i promise

**bestest boi**

coffee absolutely does Not Count

**minion hyung**

gross

have fun with Seonghwa :// i almost feel bad for him

**bestest boi**

i love him a lot but he deserves what he’s about to get

* * *

_Direct message from_ **favorite** _to_ **NotUrMom**

**favorite**

so hyung

how was Saturday night

Hongjoong hyung’s skirt was pretty right

**NotUrMom**

It was decent

Whoever made the skirt was pretty talented, I’ll admit

Why do you ask?

**favorite**

hyung i love you but sometimes you’re super fucking dumb

**NotUrMom**

Pardon??

**favorite**

do you know what subspace is

**NotUrMom**

Yes? I do know what it is

What does this have to do with Saturday and Hongjoong’s skirt

**favorite**

okay i’m going to have a little bit of mercy on you because your brain is obviously fried

**NotUrMom**

Okay?? Did something bad happen?

**favorite**

hold on, i’m taking a calming breath

**NotUrMom**

Yeosang, please, you’re really worrying me

Just tell me what happened and I’ll do my utmost to fix it

**favorite**

are you at your dorm

because i’d rather just call you

**NotUrMom**

Yes, go ahead

* * *

Seonghwa’s phone lights up with the incoming call next to him on the bed. The ball of anxiety in his chest tightens. This isn’t going to be a good call. Somehow, somewhere, he’d fucked up. It would’ve had to have happened after Yunho and Mingi pulled him away to join them and he’d lost Hongjoong. The only reason he hadn’t heard about it until now was because of everyone being ridiculously busy with work on Sunday. 

He answers the call, bracing himself for what’s about to come. 

“Hyung,” Yeosang says tersely in lieu of greeting. “Listen, I’ll admit I’m pissed right now. Saturday night, Jongho and I found Hongjoong-hyung right before he almost face-planted into the floor.”

Seonghwa frowns, his heart freezing in his chest. He definitely hadn’t seen that happen. Shit, he should’ve tried harder to find Hongjoong. “He almost fell? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, but he wouldn’t have almost fallen if a certain  _ someone _ hadn’t left him halfway to subspace and then just up and fucking disappeared.”

Oh. Oh no.  _ Oh no _ . 

That hadn’t been what he’d meant to do. He’d stepped back for half a second and then Mingi and Yunho had grabbed him and he’d lost Hongjoong in the crowd and— and— oh fuck, he’s hyperventilating, he’s hyperventilating, his ears are ringing, is Yeosang still talking, he should probably be listening, and he will once he can breathe properly, he swears he didn’t mean to leave Hongjoong, oh god he’s messed up so badly— oh, when did he start crying, that’s new— are his ears clearing up? Yeosang sounds louder now— no, he dropped his phone somewhere, where is it, he needs to apologize for not listening—

An arm wraps around him, tugging him against someone while a hand strokes the back of his head. A soft voice walks him through deepening his breathing until he’s able to fill his lungs completely. In one, two, three, four, five, hold. Out one, two, three, four, five, hold. And repeat… again… one more time. The ball of anxiety has loosened considerably but he’ll need to hear everything that Yeosang knows. 

Seonghwa takes in one more shuddering breath before wiping his eyes and looking at Yeosang. Huh, he’s on the floor. Oh. They’re both on the floor. He should probably vacuum. 

“Hyung, I’m really sorry.” Yeosang frowns as he absently keeps petting Seonghwa’s head, drawing him out of his thoughts. “I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that before hearing your side of the story. I was super concerned about Hongjoong-hyung and I didn't stop to consider what you might’ve had to say.”

“It’s okay, Yeosangie. I forgive you.” Seonghwa bumps his head against Yeosang’s but the other still looks terribly remorseful. Seonghwa doesn’t blame Yeosang in the least but he’ll have a hard time convincing him of it.

Yeosang shakes his head. “It still wasn’t right of me. Thank you for forgiving me but I should’ve cleared my head before calling you.”

“S’okay, I’m okay now. See? Right as rain.”

“If you say so… Are you still up for discussing Saturday? Wait, here, let’s go get you some tea before we even get on that topic again.”

Yeosang untangles himself from Seonghwa and gets to his feet, helping Seonghwa up after him. “Tea sounds nice,” Seonghwa agrees, happy to let Yeosang pull him to the tiny kitchenette. Boy is he relieved to not be getting yelled at. 

They sit in relatively comfortable silence as they wait for the tea to steep, the smell of chai permeating the air. It’s quite calming to watch Yeosang navigate the few cupboards his dorm has. Which brings him to a question: “How’d you even get here?”

The blond glances at him. “I was walking to the library when I called you and ran here when your breathing went weird. Stole your key a while ago to make a copy, just in case.”

Yeosang places the mug in front of Seonghwa after throwing the tea bag away and refuses to say anything about Hongjoong (Seonghwa is only concerned about him because they were separated under less than ideal circumstances, that’s all) until he’s drunk at least half of it. 

Seonghwa blows on the liquid before cautiously taking a sip. It’s perfect. “You’d make a good barista.”

“I think I’d break one of those espresso machines in like, five minutes.” They share a grin, though Seonghwa shakes a finger at Yeosang to tell him ‘False, you would not’. 

Seonghwa soon shows Yeosang his half-empty mug, prompting the other man to start talking. 

“Okay, well, obviously you know what happened up until you and Hongjoong-hyung got separated,” Yeosang begins. “I was with Jongho when we saw Hongjoong-hyung stumble and then his legs sort of just. Gave out underneath him. Luckily we caught him in time and we helped him get an Uber back to his dorm. He was super out of it, though, and it looked like he was way too close to subspace to be alone. He didn’t tell us anything at the time but, er… I texted him earlier today to make sure he was okay and he told me sort of what went down. That’s why I was so upset. 

“I thought you’d just put him into a headspace and left and I was really confused and angry because that didn’t sound like you at all but I’ve also never seen you with a grudge before so I figured I don’t really know everything.”

Seonghwa scrubs a hand down his face. He can feel Yeosang watching, gauging his reaction. God, he’ll never forgive himself. Truly, he should’ve known better than to play with fire. He’ll have to talk to Hongjoong about this, straighten things out. But first, he’s gotta tell Yeosang what happened. 

“I appreciate you thinking that doesn’t sound like something I’d do, because I swear I wouldn’t.” Seonghwa’s expression tightens along with his grip on the cup. “Hongjoong and I may have this… rivalry, but I wouldn’t ever do something like that to him or anyone. I meant to stay with him while he calmed down and then I was planning on either just taking him back to the table we had or I was gonna get him home somehow.”

Seonghwa blows out a sigh and lets his head fall back. “I took literally one step backward because I needed a tiny bit of space or I would’ve combusted right then and there. And then Mingi and Yunho just  _ appeared  _ next to me and dragged me off to join them and Sani and Woo in a dance circle and I couldn’t get them to let me leave and— and I couldn’t find him and I was so scared, Yeosang. I should’ve looked harder, I don’t know why I didn’t. I guess I just assumed he’d had enough and left because his things weren’t at the table anymore.”

He pulls his head up to send Yeosang a distressed look. The other man seems equally exasperated and… amazed?

“So what you’re telling me is all of this—” Yeosang circles a finger in the air. “—is just a big old misunderstanding. And I don’t suppose you texted Hongjoong-hyung to explain yourself?”

Seonghwa winces and shakes his head. No, he hadn’t texted Hongjoong. It was like a self-preservation instinct at this point to not send him messages. 

Yeosang groans, shifting forward to bury his face in his hands. “Hyung. We’re adults. We’ve gotta start handling situations like adults. That includes communicating whether you like it or not.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Seonghwa whines, pouting. “I just don’t want to.”

“Okay. Okay, look at it this way: If you clear this up with Hongjoong-hyung, there’s still a good chance he’ll want to continue whatever ‘game’ you guys are playing and then by that point, you’ve opened up texting enough to include it in the game.”

Seonghwa blinks. “Huh?”

“Use texting as a way to ‘win the game’ if you want. But clear this up with Hongjoong-hyung. And no, I’m not texting him for you.” Yeosang sends him a challenging look, almost daring him to go find his phone. 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Seonghwa grumbles, shuffling to his bedroom to find his phone. “But,” he calls back to the kitchen, “I am going to be a— Aha! Found it— I am going to be a responsible adult. I can text him.” He plants himself in front of Yeosang. “But could you maybe stay with me while I do it?”

“Yeah, sure, you big baby. Let’s do it now.”

“Now?” Seonghwa blanches.

“I’m already here. The longer this goes on, the more hurt there’s going to be.”

•••

Ten minutes later and a short scuffle over the phone, Seonghwa is sitting on his bed sulking with Yeosang next to him. He gives Seonghwa’s arm a comforting squeeze. 

“You can do it. I’m right here with you.”

“Right. I can do it. It’s just a text. Do it for the greater good.”

* * *

_Direct message from_ **NotUrMom** _to_ **Brat**

**NotUrMom**

How are you?

**Brat**

fine ig?? what’s it to you

didn’t think you cared after you pulled a fuckin Houdini on me

did yeosangie put you up to this

**NotUrMom**

Will you give me a chance to explain myself?

Or are you just going to make this as difficult as possible?

**Brat**

i’m mighty inclined to make this difficult

however

i don’t have the energy or the time

say whatever idc

**NotUrMom**

Thanks, I guess

Though it’s helpful to my case if you do care, at least a little bit

**Brat**

oH to your c a s e i’m so sorry i definitely care, i’m very invested

**NotUrMom**

Please

Be quiet

**Brat**

not what you were sayin saturday night~

**NotUrMom**

You will be quiet and let me finish

**Brat**

yes Daddy

did i break you

didn’t think it was that easy

**NotUrMom**

You are so close to being poisoned

**Brat**

that’s awfully violent of you pfft

but why’d you pause so long huh

do you have a daddy kink :3c

**NotUrMom**

That’s neither here nor there

I don’t have a daddy kink

And even if I did, I’m not discussing it with you

**Brat**

oh but you should discuss it

especially with me

it’ll just make our game even more interesting

besides, you know some things about me, why shouldn’t i know some things about you

**NotUrMom**

As much as I’d *love* to continue this conversation, I’ve gotten horribly off track

**Brat**

boring

**NotUrMom**

For fuck’s sake, stop commenting and let me Apologize

Okay

I’m sorry I wasn’t with you to help you calm down

I’d stepped away like an inch and Mingi and Yunho grabbed me and I couldn’t get out of the dance circle they had with woosan and then by the time I got away, you were gone and so was your stuff and I should’ve looked harder and I’m really really sorry

**Brat**

oh

well 

thanks for the apology

i guess i wasn’t really expecting this

maybe you do have a heart

would’ve been nice to know this earlier but yeah it’s cool

you’re forgiven or whatever

**NotUrMom**

I should have texted you yesterday and I’m sorry about that too because it was an oversight on my end

I don’t know how to convince you that I’m not a horrible person

**Brat**

funny, i could say the same thing

except you’re obviously just a hot asshole

with a daddy kink

**NotUrMom**

First of all, what the hell did I ever do to you besides leaving you which wasn’t even what I meant to do

Second of all, I don’t have a fucking daddy kink, you brat

**Brat**

oooh busting out the big boy words but whatever you say daddy

**NotUrMom**

You have got to be t h e most annoying person I’ve ever met

**Brat**

but let’s go back to what you did to me because i’ve been keeping track

a ) you were rude af at the second hand shop

b ) you got coffee on me and didn’t even stay to help clean up

c ) you call me childish and immature at every opportune moment

**NotUrMom**

That’s it?

**Brat**

That’s it?

That’s it??????

bitch i’m the only one you’re apparently a dick to so i wanna know what exactly i’ve done to deserve this Special Treatment

**NotUrMom**

Okay well let’s go down your list, shall we

A ) I was having a bad day and you weren’t handling the pieces well

B ) You yelled at me!! I was going to help but then you mouthed off and I didn’t wanna anymore plus I had class starting soon

**Brat**

who’s childish now huh

**NotUrMom**

Ignoring that

C ) It’s well deserved

**Brat**

how tf is it well deserved

**NotUrMom**

You’ve called me Park Meanie I dunno how many times

**Brat**

aw did i hurt your feelings

**NotUrMom**

Yeah, a little, actually

**Brat**

what if i told you it was well deserved

**NotUrMom**

If you think you’ll get anywhere throwing my own words in my face, try again

Also, another reason you’re childish

And!! Going back to when this whole rivalry thing began, you didn’t even acknowledge my apology

**Brat**

what apology

**NotUrMom**

Oh haHa

You’re terribly funny

**Brat**

no i’m serious when did you apologize

**NotUrMom**

At?? The damn coffee shop??

Before you yelled at me??

**Brat**

my dear seonghwa

i have never been telling the most genuine truth more than i am right now

you most definitely did not apologize

**NotUrMom**

I did though 

I swear I did

Swear that you’re not messing with me

**Brat**

what do you want me to swear it on lol

my own infallible horniness??

**NotUrMom**

Fucking I don’t care

**Brat**

damn okay

i swear on my own 25/8 thirstiness and infallible horny tendencies that you did not apologize

**NotUrMom**

Shit I’m so sorry

I was so stressed and sleep deprived that week it was a miracle I was standing up

Have you been able to get the stains out of your shorts??

**Brat**

it’s fine ig

nah there’s still some discoloration

even my prof’s special stain remover didn’t work

and it’s been like 4 months since it happened sooo

**NotUrMom**

Well you’ve not tried my special stain remover

Drop them off at my dorm or I can pick them up from you, I don’t care

**Brat**

why

**NotUrMom**

Um, why not??

**Brat**

idk it’s weird that you’re being nice to me

**NotUrMom**

Yeah well don’t get used to it

You’re still annoying and immature

**Brat**

well you’re still an asshole, just a tiny bit less of one

* * *

Seonghwa groans and lets his phone drop to the bed in front of him, flopping back into his comforter and grabbing a pillow to hold. Why is it so infuriating talking to Hongjoong? He squeezes his eyes shut. 

“See? Not so bad, huh,” Yeosang laughs, patting Seonghwa’s knee. Seonghwa snorts in response. Sure, not so bad if he doesn’t think about the actual conversation. His eyes fly open and he frantically sits upright to grab at Yeosang’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t apologize!” Seonghwa shakes Yeosang vigorously. “How could I have not apologized?!” Yeosang pats him again, trying to comfort him. 

“Chill, hyung, it’s fine. Maybe you just said it in your head and forgot to say it out loud. I do that all the time.” Yeosang shrugs, all cool and calm because he’s not the one whose reputation is at stake. Not that Hongjoong would purposefully spread rumors about him. As obnoxious as the other man is, Seonghwa doesn’t believe he’s one to be outright malicious. It’s just that the thought of Hongjoong still disliking him doesn’t sit right. Whatever, he can dislike Hongjoong right back. 

The phone buzzes once. Twice. Seonghwa makes no move to check the messages and instead pouts at Yeosang. The blond rolls his eyes and leans over to peer at the screen. 

“It’s from Hongjoong-hyung,” Yeosang informs Seonghwa. “He said he’s busy working on a project and can’t really afford the time to come over so you’ll need to drop by. He just sent his address. Oh, he needs it to be today because he says, and I quote, ‘I’m still slightly sane right now and I probably won’t be later this week because, haha, projects take over my mind.’”

“Demanding much?” Seonghwa grumbles into the pillow. “But also god, mood. I hate that he’s relatable.” He sighs again and abandons his pillow, standing up to cross the bedroom to his closet. 

Yeosang watches from the bed as Seonghwa quickly changes into slightly less I-wasn’t-planning-on-being-seen clothes. Read: clean sweatpants and a hoodie. 

“Right. Are you coming with me?” Seonghwa directs his best puppy-dog eyes at Yeosang, but he just shakes his head as he stands, stretching his arms overhead. 

“Sorry, hyung, I’ve got to meet Jongho-yah soon. You’ll be fine, though, I promise,” Yeosang assures as he heads back to the front door, Seonghwa trailing behind petulantly. 

“Give him my love, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Yeosang smirks. “There’s not a lot of things you wouldn’t do,  _ daddy _ .” Seonghwa flushes beet red, mouth opening to scold Yeosang, defend himself,  _ anything _ , but he’s out the door and gone before any sound comes out. 

Fucking hell. He shouldn’t have ever let Yeosang read over his shoulder. 

•••

Twenty minutes later, he’s standing outside Hongjoong’s dorm room, steeling himself to knock. He nervously reaches a hand up to fix his hair and freezes. There’s literally no reason he should be worried about how he looks. Seonghwa knows he looks like he just got out of bed and he’s going to have to deal with that because it’s true. Here goes. 

He knocks. Nothing. 

Waits a few seconds. Knocks again. Still nothing.  _ Damnit, Hongjoong _ , Seonghwa thinks,  _ open the damn door, it’s cold as fuck.  _ He hadn’t wanted to open his texts with the other man again but it looks like he’s going to have to. 

* * *

**Brat**

im still slightly sane right now and i probably won’t be later this week because haha projects take over my mind

**NotUrMom**

Open the damn door, it’s cold af

**Brat**

oh was that you knocking

sorry, i forgot you were coming over

i thought it was yunho trying to drag me out

be right there

**NotUrMom**

Thanks

* * *

Sure enough, the door opens to a cluttered common room and a very… fluffy looking Hongjoong. Seonghwa’s heart squeezes. Has he always been this short? He looks so small, so cute. God, his sweater is so big, his hands are completely covered. Is— is he even wearing anything underneath? No, don’t think about that or else he’ll be in major trouble. The sweatpants won’t hide  _ anything _ . 

“Earth to Seonghwa-ssi? Hello?” 

A small hand snaps close to Seonghwa’s nose, startling him. He blinks, dragging his gaze from Hongjoong’s bare legs to his face, only to be met with a knowing smirk. Oh, he’s so in for it. Seonghwa isn’t going to get out of this alive. 

Surprisingly, Hongjoong just motions for Seonghwa to follow him before turning around and heading inside. It takes Seonghwa an embarrassing second to register the unspoken invitation and a couple more seconds to actually step out of the cold. But really, it’s not his fault that the way Hongjoong’s sweater shifts as he walks to reveal even more milky thigh is so distracting (don’t fucking think about it). 

He stands in the threshold, curiously looking around. There’s so much  _ stuff _ . There’s a bedazzler, multiple sewing machines, at least three instruments, plus so much sound equipment that it could’ve been mistaken as a studio. A super disorganized studio, but a studio nonetheless. Surely Hongjoong doesn’t live alone because this is far too much for one person to be responsible for. 

“Yeah, I know it’s a wreck. I’m still trying to organize shit, but it somehow always ends up out here.” Hongjoong runs a reproachful eye over the mess. ”Luckily my roommate isn’t even here 95% of the time. He just sleeps over with his girlfriend.” Ah. That explains it. 

Seonghwa has no idea how Hongjoong can bear the disorganization. He’s already itching to clean and he’s not even been here for five minutes. But that’s not his job, nor does he think Hongjoong would be appreciative. Wooyoung likes to tell him there’s an art to organized chaos. That doesn’t mean he can’t offer advice, though. 

“You could start with some shelves. That would get your art supplies off the floor.” Seonghwa motions to the multiple bottles of paint and who-knows-how-many markers. Hongjoong squints at him, maybe trying to decide if Seonghwa is being sarcastic. He apparently doesn’t find anything and nods thoughtfully. 

Seonghwa begins mentally cataloging all the different items in the room as Hongjoong appears to zone out. It’s not exactly the most comfortable silence in the world but at least it lets Seonghwa sneak peeks at Hongjoong. 

The blue-haired man is just so slight and small and tiny and lovely it’s going to put Seonghwa in an early grave. Small hands play with the hem of the oversized sweater, lifting it up up up, to reveal small, cotton shorts. Seonghwa stifles a groan, unconsciously biting his lip. Hongjoong really would fit perfectly in his lap, pretty legs wrapped around his— Right. Not thinking about that. Definitely not thinking about that. 

Seonghwa clears his throat, face flaming, and Hongjoong darts a glance his way, dropping the hem. That same stupid smirk from before is back. Oh. Wait a damn minute. He fucking  _ knows _ —

“I’ll get the shorts,” Hongjoong announces breezily, disappearing into another room. He comes back out quickly, holding white shorts with obvious discoloration on the left leg. He shoves them into Seonghwa’s hands, before briskly steering him around to the door and outside. “As much as I would love to stay here watching you try not to ogle my legs, I actually have things to do.” 

Seonghwa chokes, his face flushing anew. The funny thing is that Hongjoong truly sounds regretful. A sudden desperation to know what Hongjoong means rises up and Seonghwa spins to face Hongjoong but he’s already closing the door. 

“Hong—” Seonghwa begins. 

“Thanks for helping me fix my shorts.” Hongjoong cuts him off. “If it works, I might just have to get the recipe from you.” With that, he shuts the door firmly, definitively. 

As Seonghwa walks back to his place with chattering teeth, ruined shorts in hand, he decides once and for all, fuck Kim Hongjoong. In more ways than one. 

He’s so fucking screwed. 


	8. One Rescue Mission and Two Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the darling girl Seonghwa has been nannying!! Also, Seonghwa gets Exposed lmfao thank you, San and Jongho

Seonghwa parks his car in the circular drive and steps out, grabbing his bags from the backseat.  As he makes his way up to the front doors, he takes in the house. The beauty of it never fails to to take his breath away. The modernity of the clean lines of glass and concrete somehow meld perfectly with the antique woodworking and lush plants. If Seonghwa weren’t a fashion major and in his senior year, the house would convince him to pursue architecture in a heartbeat. 

He steps through the large double doors into a spacious foyer and hands his bags to Lee Joowon, the family’s butler and head of security, with a bow and thanks him profusely. Lee Joowon has been with the Jangs longer than Seonghwa has and he’s been nothing but kind and patient. 

Seonghwa switches his shoes for slippers and heads for the stairs. He can’t wait to see the lovely little girl he’s been nannying. The Jangs had unexpectedly called him in for the week due to an unexpected business trip overseas (thank god his professors had been understanding).

A gasp sounds from the balcony above him, quickly followed by the pattering of little feet and he watches in amusement as a bright-eyed Soyeon rushes down the stairs to throw herself into his arms. Seonghwa swiftly catches and swings her up and around to her cries of delight. 

“What are the rules about running down the stairs in socks, sweetness?” Seonghwa asks, settling Somyeon on his hip to poke her sides. The child pouts and tries her best to squirm away. 

“Not to,” she mumbles. 

“That’s right, and what could happen to little girls who run down stairs in socks?” He prompts, pouting right back. 

“They could get hurt,” huffs Soyeon. She crosses her little arms, properly chastised. Soyeon honestly reminds Seonghwa of Hongjoong with her boundless energy and headstrong attitude. (It’s not ridiculously cute at all. In fact, it’s kind of obnoxious that he’s even thinking about Hongjoong).

“Exactly, and I would be very sad if you got hurt.” Seonghwa boops Soyeon’s nose, drawing a giggle from the little girl. “Where’s your eomma? Do you wanna help me find her?”

Soyeon nods vigorously, pulling on Seonghwa’s collar and pointing at the stairs. “Stairs! Up the stairs!” 

Seonghwa chuckles and starts up the three flights of stairs. Soyeon chatters on about what she’s been doing in her class at school and that writing is hard but she likes it and reading is even better but she likes drawing more and did Hwa know that there are so many colored beetles and she almost caught one but it got away and she didn’t cry because she’s a big girl. Seonghwa tells her that she is a very big girl and he’s proud of her for not getting upset about the beetle. 

“Alrighty, where do I go now?” Seonghwa stops at the top of the stairs to let Soyeon give him more directions. They could go to the left, which leads to the Jangs’ suite and offices, to the right, which leads to Soyeon’s rooms, or straight, to the terrace gardens. 

She points to the left, but brings a finger to her lips in a ‘quiet’ motion, all while shushing him loudly. She squirms up in Seonghwa’s arms to whisper, “Let’s scare Eomma.” Soyeon pulls away briefly before leaning in again. “I will go first cause I am quiet. You stay back cause you’re big and loud.”

Seonghwa stifles a laugh and puts his best Serious Face on. There’s really no way he’s louder than she is, but she’s adorable and what kind of person would he be to ruin her fun? He sets Soyeon down as quietly as possible, who insists they crawl the whole way. 

As they crawl across the hardwood floors to the cracked door at the end of the hallway, Soyeon makes a show of freezing and listening to make sure no one hears them. It’s adorably hilarious, Seonghwa will admit, as she makes no effort to keep her knees quiet and she sneezes twice, both times saying “Bless me” at full volume. She’s so damn cute, it makes Seonghwa want to squish her and never let go. 

When they reach the door, Soyeon crouches before turning and shushing Seonghwa again. He nods solemnly, mouthing an apology without really knowing what for. Soyeon turns back and peeks through the crack. She nods to herself and pulls away. Apparently, they have to be doubly sure the coast is clear because she checks once more, but as she looks in, her mother’s smiling face appears right in front. 

Soyeon shrieks and falls back into Seonghwa, who does his best to not laugh. Mrs. Jang stands and swings the door completely open, chuckling. She scoops up a now-giggling Soyeon and then helps Seonghwa to his feet. 

“Seonghwa, how nice to see you! Soyeon has been bouncing off the walls since she heard you were staying. Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Jang!” Seonghwa smiles. “I’m glad she enjoys my company so much. It’s really not a problem at all, though I’m afraid I may have to make use of your sewing room, if that’s okay with you.”

Mrs. Jang waves a hand dismissively. “Of course! Do you know where everything is?” She beams at Seonghwa’s affirmative nod. “Good! If you can’t find something, just give me a call or ask Lee Joowon-ssi. He knows where everything is.”

There’s no way Seonghwa will be bothering Mrs. Jang with something as trivial as sewing supplies or fabric but he says he’ll let her know for sure and thanks her. 

“Now… I’ve left Soyeon’s schedule for this week on your bed. She’s not all that busy this week but I just wanted to make sure you have the times and the places. If you need to stay at the house to do coursework, that’s perfectly fine; just let Lee Joowon-ssi know and he can drive Soyeon.” She shifts her attention to Soyeon, the 5-year-old having contented herself with playing with her mother’s pearl necklace. “Precious, Eomma still needs to pack so why don’t you go with Seonghwa and help him figure out what to do for dinner.” Soyeon nods happily, making grabby hands at Seonghwa. Mrs. Jang sends Seonghwa an apologetic look as she hands Soyeon to him. “I’m afraid we’ll be gone before dinner. Feel free to order out or cook if you want. The fridge is stocked and I was able to get those jalapeño potato chips you like so much!”

“Oh! Thank you so much! You’re too kind to me,” Seonghwa says, flustered. “I’ll ask Soyeon what she wants for dinner and I’ll see if I can make it.” 

“Kimchi! Kimchi fried rice!” Soyeon yells, unfortunately right in Seonghwa’s ear. 

“Oh please, it’s the least we can do. She’s been obsessed with kimchi fried rice recently so that’s no surprise.” Mrs. Jang glances at her watch and startles. “Goodness, I’ve only got 20 minutes before the car will be ready! Seonghwa, go get settled. Your bag is in your room, I’m sure. It was so nice to talk to you, dear, hopefully we can catch up more when I get back.” She half-turns, ready to make her way back to whatever she had been doing before Soyeon and Seonghwa had interrupted her. 

“Thank you, I look forward to seeing you when you get back.” Seonghwa waves to Mrs. Jang as he heads back to the stairs. “Soyeon, let’s get my stuff in the closet and then we can see about making dinner, yeah?”

“Yeah! Colors!” Soyeon claps her hands. “Colors in the closet!”

Seonghwa’s room is on the ground floor, close to the kitchen and gym. It also has a “secret” stairwell that connects directly outside Soyeon’s room in case there’s an emergency. There are lots of cool features, like the enormous en-suite bathroom (don’t even get him started on the rain shower head, oh my  _ god _ ). That’s not what Seonghwa loves most about it, though. His favorite thing is the little greenhouse that sits at the end of a thin stone path. It’s filled to the brim with plants and there’s a tiny nook in the back that he loves to read in. Not only that, but the room itself isn’t sterile or spartanly modern. It feels cozy, lived in. It had originally been a guest bedroom but Seonghwa’s been nannying for the Jangs for the past three years, so it’s basically his now and it’s absolutely amazing. There are even framed pictures of him, Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung (bless the Jangs, they’re too kind).

Once inside, Seonghwa deposits Soyeon on the bed next to his bags. He hands her his phone, on which he always keeps educational games for Soyeon to play, though he warns her that it’s low on battery. Soon, she’s busy popping bubbles with easy addition problems, and Seonghwa picks up the schedule Mrs. Jang left for him. 

Let’s see… School Monday through Saturday, from 8:00 am to 3:00 pm. Gymnastics on Tuesday and Thursday from 3:30 pm to 4:45 pm. And finally, private swimming lessons at the Jangs’ pool on Monday and Friday from 4:00 pm to 5:30 pm, with bedtime at 7:00 pm. What a busy little kid! Seonghwa can remember doing taekwondo after school and then homework, but that’s it. Well, it’s not too much driving, which is nice and he’s pretty certain he’s not going to have to bother Joowon about taking Soyeon somewhere. 

He sets the schedule on the desk and goes about separating his clothing into foldables and what needs to be hung. Pants, folded… Cardigans and sweaters, hung… Oh, hoodies hung, too… Socks, folded… 

He feels a tug on his pants and looks down to see a pouting Soyeon. “Oh! Soyeon-ah, is my phone dead?” She nods her head, handing the device back silently. 

“Aw, it’s alright,” Seonghwa coos, squatting to be at eye-level with the little girl. “I can charge it and while we’re waiting, you can help me put clothes away.” Seonghwa stands and grabs his charger to plug the phone in. He turns back to his charge with a mischievous smile. “I bet I can put things away faster than you can.” 

Soyeon’s face lights up with the challenge, dark eyes sparkling, and she starts to bounce in anticipation. 

“Okay, here are the rules: We can only carry two things at a time and when we put something away, it has to be neat. It can’t just be dumped into the drawer. We’re not gonna bother with the stuff that goes in the closet because I have an unfair advantage.” Seonghwa lays out. 

“Unfair abannage? What’s that?” Soyeon asks curiously, stumbling over the second word. 

Seonghwa grins. Seriously, she’s too cute. “Unfair advantage. It means that I would have… um, I would be able to do things easier than you’d be able to and that’s bad.” 

“Yes, that’s bad.” Soyeon nods earnestly, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. “No unfair abannage.”

“Exactly, no unfair abannage,” Seonghwa parrots back, chuckling and ruffling Soyeon’s hair. “C’mon, we’ve got thirty seconds for the first round. I’ll set a timer. Ready… set… go!”

•••

Seonghwa stands holding Soyeon as they wave goodbye to her parents leaving for the airport. The poor thing looks unhappy, so as soon as the car leaves the driveway, Seonghwa diverts the girl’s attention to a bright green beetle crawling at his feet. She’s decidedly happier after being allowed to put the beetle in a jar and scampers back inside to put it on the island in the kitchen, stretching up up up on her tippy toes to reach. 

Seonghwa follows, tutting. “Soyeon-ah, no bugs on the island, please. Why don’t you go put it in your room and then come back down to help me with dinner.” Seonghwa spots Joowon passing the kitchen and quickly calls out to him. “Joowon-hyungnim! Do you have time to walk with Soyeon to her room to put the beetle away?” 

The older man pops his head into the kitchen and smiles. “Certainly!” He takes Soyeon’s offered hand, laughing quietly as she pulls him along up to her room. Seonghwa hears a faint “Careful, Soyeon-ah, my old bones can’t keep up with you that well.” He can only imagine what the 5 year-old is doing and huffs a laugh. 

While he’s free of distractions, he quickly gathers the ingredients and pans needed for kimchi fried rice. On a cutting board, Seonghwa roughly chops kimchi and dices the onion, placing both aside. With that done, he measures out the rest of the ingredients so he can just dump it in when needed. By the time Soyeon and Joowon come back, Seonghwa is just about to put the onion and kimchi in the pan to cook it down. 

“Soyeon-ah, do you want to help me put the veggies in?” Seonghwa asks, to Soyeon’s absolute delight. Joowon picks her up and carries Soyeon to the cutting board Seonghwa is holding, handing her a spatula so she can sweep the pieces into the pan. 

Soon enough, with Joowon keeping Soyeon entertained with stories of his childhood at the dining table, Seonghwa places three plates heaped with kimchi fried rice (Soyeon eats an enormous amount somehow), and they all dig in. Soyeon finishes first, dozing off in her chair while Seonghwa and Joowon polish off their own plates. 

After putting Soyeon to bed, clearing and cleaning the table, and washing dishes, Seonghwa heads to his room to relax. It’s 8:00pm on a Sunday and there’s no reason he can’t catch up on the drama he started a while ago. Homework can wait until tomorrow. But first, he needs to check his phone to make sure none of the kids have sent him an emergency message. And in case Hongjoong has texted. But he’s definitely lowest priority. 

There are a couple of messages from San and Wooyoung whining about how they’ll miss him. Jongho and Yeosang each said to be safe and they’ll see him when he gets back the coming Sunday afternoon (the darling boys had finally gotten together and it was quite precious, though Wooyoung had taken it as permission to treat Jongho as public property)(their maknae doesn’t seem to mind it all too much but he refuses to put up with the biting). The groupchat has an ongoing conversation and Seonghwa scrolls to backread. Best to be on top of things, especially if the kids are making plans. Just because he’s not there doesn’t mean they can go absolute batshit crazy. 

* * *

Panic

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)** _ changed chat name to  _ Operation Keep Hong Hyung Alive.

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

yo can y’all maybe check in with hongie hyung this week periodically cause he’s balls deep in a project and he’s never gonna eat/sleep unless we annoy the shit outta him

**mingi (twin 2/2)**

yeahhhhh but don’t take it personally if he snaps at you that just how he be :’3

**favorite**

yeah sure no problem

**loudmouth**

^^

**cuddlemepls**

^^^

**StronkJjong**

oof is it bad already

**mingi (twin 2/2)**

not Bad per se but you know how he is ://

**StronkJjong**

i’ll drop by the studio tonight after my shift and see how he’s doing

**favorite**

excuse but could someone explain

like okay hongjoong hyung is wrapped up in a project and loses track of time for a couple of days what’s so urgent

hwa hyung does the same thing

**StronkJjong**

more like multiple weeks

what was the longest he’s gone?

a month?

**yunho (1 / 2)**

yeah about a month and a half without decent sleep or food and a caffeine addiction that he’s still got

that was a really rough period for everyone

and he lives basically alone yknow so it’s not like one of us knew he was at his studio the whole time 

scared us so bad we made him sleep over with either mingi and his roommate or me and jjongie for like two months after

so now he’s required to have his location shared with at least one of us at all times and he’s gotta tell us when he’s working on a project

the scariest thing was that he swore it was a week m a x

got serious shit done though like he had 45 new tracks and at least 20 of them were practically finished

oh and he’s supposed to have an alarm on his ohone that goes off every two hours to remind him to check it for messages

**favorite**

oh

damn

okay that’s different from hwa hyung

**loudmouth**

jfc if one of us did that, hwa hyung would never let us leave his sight

**Star Hyung**

Damn straight

I know I’m out of town, but let me know if I can do anything

**StronkJjong**

will do hyung 👍

**cuddlemepls**

hyung >:((

nobody here is straight

it should be

straightn’t

**loudmouth**

i agree

but also not the point of the conversation

**Star Hyung**

For once, Woo is right

**loudmouth**

hey i’m right plenty of times

**favorite**

false

**loudmouth**

mean

**favorite**

truthful

**Star Hyung**

This is besides the point

Please make a schedule as to who is checking on Hongjoong at what time

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

we will, i’ll make jjongie do it cause he’s good with excel

also, no offense hyung, but what’s changed that you care what happens with joong hyung

like i know you both said you’d be civil to each other if possible but this is like a little beyond that

**loudmouth**

yeah now that i think about it this is lowkey sus

spill

**cuddlemepls**

^^

**StronkJjong**

everyone wants to know

**Star Hyung**

There’s nothing going on between us

**cuddlemepls**

i don’t think almost fuckinf each other at a club counts as nothing

**Star Hyung**

That’s unnecessary and it doesn’t pertain

Plus that’s not even what happened

**loudmouth**

damn straightn’t

spilling the fucking tea thats what i’m talking about

**mingi (twin 2/2)**

ALSKFKFFJSDNDJJS what

sorry

huh

maybe i misheard you

come again

why didn’t i hear about this earlier

yuyu why didn’t i hear about this earlier

>:((

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

cause this is the first time i’m hearing of it too

y’all snakes better cough this tf up

i wanna Hear what went down >:))

**StronkJjong**

hwa hyung almost made joong hyung jizz his shorts

**mingi (twin 2/2)**

hE DID FUCKING W H A T

HWA HYUNG

YOURE A LEGEND

OMGH

IN CANT BELIVE

YUYU

OWES ME MONEY BOW THANK YOU SO MIVH

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)**

aw damn hyung

you couldn’t have waited like two more weeks

at the same time though

hOLY SHIT

GHIS IS

MONUMENTAL

**Star Hyung**

Please

I’d rather not talk about this

**favorite**

jjongie you’re cute but please don’t use the word jizz ever again

**StronkJjong**

anything for you gorgeous

**loudmouth**

whipped  _ @jongho _

wait mingi, u and yunho bet on this??? why wasn’t i included

i wouldve bet big bucks

**StronkJjong** _has been changed to_ **DemonChild**

**mingi (twin 2/2)** _ has been changed to  _ **Demongi**

**yunho (twin 1 / 2)** _ has been changed to  _ **Demonho**

**loudmouth** _has been changed to_ **woodevil**

**cuddlemepls** _ has been changed to  _ **Santan**

**Demongi**

well include you next time :))

**favorite**

hwa hyung also may or may not have a daddy kink

**Star Hyung**

I-

KANG YEOSANG

I CANNOT EXPRESS

THE SHEER DISAPPOINTMENT

AND BETRAYAL

I’m not fucking dealing with this

Good night

**favorite** _has been changed to_ **untrustworthy**

**DemonChild**

oh shit we made him mad

like actually

**untrustworthy**

sorry hyung

but you’ll be fine

**Star Hyung**

How tf am I supposed to recover from that

**untrustworthy**

the fact that you’re still here means you’re not actually that mad

**Star Hyung**

Sometimes

I really

Really

Don’t like you

**untrustworthy**

love you too 💕✨

**Demonho**

how sweet :’’’)

**Star Hyung**

You’re lucky you’re my child

No other parent would put up with this

**Santan**

you’re literally??? not our mom???

**DemonChild**

don’t poke the bear san hyung

**Star Hyung**

Choi San

Choi Jongho

**DemonChild**

what’d i do

**untrustworthy**

follow your own advice sweetheart

**Star Hyung**

Who feeds you

**Santan**

…. you do

**Star Hyung**

Correct

Who gives you money when you ask for it

**Santan**

…….. you do

**Star Hyung**

Also correct

Do I offer advice, encouragement, praise, support, love and open arms

**Santan**

yeah you do :’))

**Star Hyung**

Because you deserve to be loved supported and that goes for everyone else

Have I clothed you

**Santan**

….. well yea

but only cause i was modeling for you

**Star Hyung**

The situation matters not

So

Does this not make me your parent

**Santan**

yeah fine okay you’re our mom

and we’re very thankful for what you do

because we literally would d word without you

and with that being said

i know soyeon is cute as shit but when are you coming home

your real children need you 😭🥺

and your…………………….

erm

Hongjoong hyung would probably benefit from you being here whether or not he’d admit it

**Star Hyung**

I’m afraid I’m here until this coming Sunday afternoon

You all will be fine

I’m a call away

* * *

Seonghwa tosses his phone next to him, ignoring the new messages coming in. He loves the kids, truly, but they’re a handful. Hell, Soyeon is more well-behaved than they are. 

He pulls up the drama on his laptop but finds focusing on what’s happening is difficult. He’s just really concerned about Hongjoong. Seonghwa is sure the others will check on him but he can’t completely squash the instinct to be closer in case he’s needed. He knows what it’s like to get pulled into a project head-first and not realize he’s drowning until too late. Granted, as Wooyoung said, Seonghwa has never experienced what Hongjoong has. But no, it’ll be fine. It’s just his mother hen instincts kicking into overdrive. 

•••

The chat is strangely quiet for the rest of the week, with the only messages being the kids making sure with one another that they’ve seen Hongjoong in the flesh. It seems their check-in plan for him has worked so far, and Seonghwa is quite proud of them for taking care of their hyung without him there to lead everything. 

Everything else goes off without a hitch, too, especially where Soyeon is concerned. It  _ is _ a little worrisome how often she asks for kimchi fried rice but Seonghwa has been able to make at least three other dishes without too much complaining from her, so really, he would consider that a win. Seonghwa has even found time to get the discoloration out of Hongjoong’s shorts between driving Soyeon and his schoolwork (his trusty stain-remover always works)(he’s definitely not considering the shorts as like, a peace offering, not at all)(not like he even wants there to be peace between them, it hardly matters to him anyway). 

In fact, everything goes so smoothly that by Thursday afternoon, he’s starting to get a little stressed out about it. Nothing ever goes this well, especially when the kids are involved. It’s not that he doesn’t trust them, it’s just that… well, okay, he doesn’t trust them completely, but with good reason! Somehow, whenever he’s gone, they manage to get themselves into trouble, and now that he’s added three more children—four if he counts Hongjoong—then something  _ definitely _ has to happen. Mark his words. 

“Hwa! Friends are talking,” Soyeon calls, waving his phone at him from where she’s seated at her little desk. His heart lurches. Speak of the damned devils and may they appear. He scootches over to her from where he was sitting on the floor to take the phone. 

Something has happened, he can feel it. He’s going to have to leave early and the Jangs will never forgive him and then he’s probably gonna get home to find Hongjoong dead in his dorm or something equally terrifying and then he’ll never forgive himself and he’ll probably be charged with murder because he’s the one who let the kids take care of Joong and  _ oh god. _

He quickly swipes open the messages, heart in his throat, pulse spiking, scrolling through to see what’s happened, convinced he’ll have to call an ambulance or the police or  _ someone _ . 

And he’s right! Something has happened! Nobody has seen Joong today, he’s not answering, and neither are Jongho and Yeosang! Three of them! Dead! He’s gonna— 

Oh, wait. Jongho just texted. He and Yeosang were napping and they both saw Joong. 

Oh, thank  _ god. _ Oh wow, his heart is beating so fast. Seonghwa flops back onto the floor, starfished, and slowly, slowly releases his breath. Relief thrums through his body intensely enough that he starts to tear up and he dabs them away with a sniffle (yeah, he’s probably being dramatic, but it’s valid). Whew. He’s aged by about 5 years from that alone. 

Soyeon flops onto his chest, forcing an “Urfgh!” from Seonghwa. 

“Jeez, Soyeon-ah,” Seonghwa laughs, patting the girl’s back. “You trying to take me out?”

She props her head up, Seonghwa wincing as sharp little elbows dig into his ribs. Major ouch. 

“Hwa okay?” Soyeon’s lower lip juts out and she looks distressed. Aw, the poor love, Seonghwa had completely forgotten she witnessed his little freak-out. 

He sits up and snuggles her into a hug, smoothing her hair from her face as she clutches his hoodie. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, but I’m sorry I scared you. I was worried about my friends but they’re okay and I’m happy about that.”

“Hwa takes care of them? Like me?”

“Yeah, I do take care of them,” Seonghwa chuckles. “But sometimes they take care of me, too, when I need it.”

Soyeon nods, squirming closer to Seonghwa. “Good. Everyone takes care of each other. Even big people.” She’s quiet for a moment before, “Hwa?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we watch Ponyo? I finished my homework.”

“Yeah, let’s go set it up in the living room. I’ll make popcorn.”

•••

Seonghwa is woken up by the incessant ringing of his alarm and he blindly slaps his hand around next to him to turn it off. God, it’s too early for this. It must be raining because it’s ridiculously dark for 6:00 am.

Just as he locates his phone, the ringing stops. He squints blearily against the light, not making a huge effort to actually figure out what’s going on. Huh, that’s weird. His brain feels like it’s wading through sleep-heavy mush, but he’s fairly certain he hadn’t actually turned it off yet. The device starts vibrating again and Seonghwa realizes it’s not his alarm that woke him up, but rather three missed calls from Yunho, one missed call from Yeosang, and an ungodly number of messages for how late it is (it’s like, 2:30 in the morning). And now San is calling him.

There’s absolutely nothing good that could come of this. The panic from Thursday comes rushing back. Gotta stay calm for the kids. Whatever it is, it’s most likely going to be worked out. 

Seonghwa answers the call just before it stops ringing. 

“Hello?”

“Hyung! Oh, thank fuck! We didn’t know what to do and— and I’m so sorry for calling you so late but you’re literally our last resort.” San sounds like he’s on the verge of tears and rushes his words so quickly Seonghwa has a hard time understanding him. 

“Sannie, it’s okay,” Seonghwa soothes, the calm of his voice at odds with the storm of anxiety and nausea raging in his chest. “Just slow down and tell me what’s going on and I’ll do my best to help. Okay?”

“Okay, yeah,” San sniffles. Seonghwa hears someone murmuring in the background. It’s probably Woo comforting them. “Okay so Woo and I weren’t supposed to be checking on Joong-hyung until about six tonight and I had class and so did Woo so we didn’t think to check in on him earlier ‘cause we  _ couldn’t  _ and then my phone died and you know Woo’s goes funny sometimes so it wasn’t working well either and— and then we didn’t get the texts until right before we were heading to Joong-hyung, I swear I didn’t see them, hyung—“

“Sannie-yah.” Seonghwa cuts in because he knows San will just work themself up and then Seonghwa will panic and then he’ll be no closer to knowing what’s happened. Something about Hongjoong. The irrational fear that his rival is dead, probably from a caffeine overdose or something even worse, punches him in the stomach. “Tell me the details later. I just need to know what I have to do. Actually, how about this: Give the phone to Woo and they can explain.”

“But—“

“You’ve been so good getting a hold of me, but I don’t want you to work yourself back up, okay?”

“Okay…” San’s voice sounds small but also a little relieved. Poor thing. “Here’s Woo.”

“Hey, hyung,” Wooyoung greets. “You want me to explain?”

“Please.”

“So long story short, nobody’s been able to get ahold of Hongjoong-hyung in like eight hours and we can’t get into his studio because of some sort of privacy rule. We tried the lady at the front desk and she just said that if we haven’t got any proof that Hongjoong-hyung is in danger, she can’t help us, which is  _ bullshit _ .” Wooyoung pauses to listen to someone on the other end. “Yunho is positive he’s got everyone blocked except you, hyung, something about how he probably doesn’t even think you’ll call so there’s no point in blocking you.”

“Okay, so I need to call Hongjoong. Anything else I can do?”

“Just… come home soon? Please?”

“I’ll do my best. Try to rest, I’ll let you know what happens.”

“Thanks, love you.” 

Wooyoung hangs up and Seonghwa is left staring at his call log. 

No sense in putting it off, really. It’s not as though Seonghwa is expecting Hongjoong to even answer. 

It takes two calls for Hongjoong to pick up and when he does, he sounds exhausted, the sort of soul-sucking, full-body ache of someone running on absolutely no sleep. 

“Hyung?” Hongjoong croaks out. 

Good fucking god. Seonghwa gives himself three seconds before responding or there’ll be a very high chance he’ll yell at Hongjoong for worrying everyone so much (and the fact that Hongjoong called him hyung without a hint of sarcasm is doing things to him but now is seriously not the time). 

“Hi, Joongie,” Seonghwa hums. He should get an award for being so calm. “Are you still at the studio?”

“Yeah— yeah, I’m here. Why’d you— why are you calling?” Not unlike San, Hongjoong sounds close to breaking. Seonghwa wants so badly to go to him and bundle Hongjoong away from the studio and into a bed, any bed, most preferably his bed so he can make sure Hongjoong doesn’t try to sneak back to the studio.

“Why am I calling? I’m calling because everyone is very concerned about you.” Seonghwa frowns. “Lovely, don’t you know how long they’ve been trying to get a hold of you?”

(He can overthink the endearment later)(he’s so glad Hongjoong is too tired to call him out on it)

“I haven’t checked in— in like— fuck, what time is it?” Shuffling and a clatter. “Oh god, okay, I’ll text the kids and tell them I’m fine and then I’ve gotta get back to work.”

Seonghwa pulls the phone back to give it an incredulous look. There’s no way in  _ hell _ he’s letting Hongjoong off the hook for this. His tired brain shuffles through possible ways to get Hongjoong home and into a bed.

“Kim Hongjoong. Talk to me while you text the kids. Tell me what you’re working on.”

Seonghwa puts Hongjoong on speaker to send Yunho a message of his own, telling the taller boy to head to the studio and be ready to drag Hongjoong away. 

“Um, well, it’s this song and— and I can’t get it to sound  _ right _ and nothing is working.” Hongjoong’s defeat is palpable through the speaker and not for the first—or last—time does Seonghwa wish he weren’t so far away. 

“When is the song due?”

“Due? Oh, it’s not due ’til the end of the semester but I jus’ thought I’d get ahead…”

Seonghwa has to take a moment. He’s pretty sure he goes through the five stages of grief at warp speed, only to end up right at the start again. 

“Joong…” Seonghwa pours every drop of disapproval and disappointment into the one word and he hears Hongjoong make a pained sound. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

Yes, he is, insurmountably so, enough that he’s ready to make the hour’s drive back to campus and tell the Jangs he’s sorry but he has to take care of his idiot. He wants to violently shake sense into Hongjoong, kiss him better (forehead kisses, nothing else, don’t give him that look), and then shake him even more. He wants to strap Hongjoong into a bed and force him to sleep for at least twenty-four fucking hours straight. He cannot  _ believe _ whatever track that’s stumping Hongjoong isn’t due until the end of the semester. Disappointed doesn’t even begin to fucking cover it, holy fucking shit. 

And so, to convey all of this and more, Seonghwa says, “Of course I’m not mad at you. I’m disappointed, but I’m not the one we need to be worrying about.”

(The little voice that sounds like Yeosang whispers “ _ Whipped _ ”)(shut the fuck up)

“‘S somehow worse,” comes Hongjoong’s response, though he sounds as if he’s about to fall asleep. Good. It’ll just make Yunho’s extraction mission easier. 

As if summoned by Seonghwa’s thoughts, he hears crackly knocking and Hongjoong makes a soft sound of confusion. 

“Hwa-hyung? Are you at the door? Should’ve told me, would’ve—“ Hongjoong interrupts himself with a yawn. “—would’ve gone home t’see you.”

Seonghwa is not, in fact, at the door to Hongjoong’s studio, and is still in bed (he wishes he were at the door), but he’s willing to pretend if that makes the other man open it. And he’s pointedly ignoring Hongjoong’s insinuation that he would’ve wanted to see Seonghwa back earlier than expected. Probably would’ve just picked another fight. 

“Yeah, that’s me, why don’t you open it so I can get you home?”

Hongjoong groans, joints audibly cracking as he stands. Shuffling sounds and the snick of the door unlocking. A sudden squawk erupts from the speaker, accompanied by what Seonghwa assumes is Hongjoong’s phone being dropped. 

He can just make out Hongjoong whining about how he’s been tricked and that he’ll never forgive Park Meanie, never ever. Seonghwa laughs as he hears a muffled Yunho berate his hyung for disappearing and then everything becomes clear. 

“Hyung!” Yunho sounds ridiculously relieved and a hell of a lot happier, which is good. “Thank you so much. I’ll repay you when you get back.”

“No need,” Seonghwa rushes to assure. Really, he wishes he could’ve done more. “Could you hand the phone to Hongjoong for a moment, though?”

“Yeah? Sure, here he is.”

“Hyung-g-g.” Hongjoong’s pout is evident and Seonghwa smirks. “‘M bein’ attacked on all sides. How dare you. Won’t ever forgive you.”

“Sorry, precious, it was a life or death situation.”

“Need’ta make it up t’me,” Hongjoong mumbles, followed by a yawn.

“Sure,” Seonghwa snorts. “Whatever you want. I’m gonna hang up now, okay? Tell Yunho good night for me and get as much sleep as possible.” He’ll need to text the group chat and bully the kids into sleeping late. 

“M’kay… night, hyung… jus’ gonna… gonna take a nap…” Hongjoong’s voice fades and the phone clatters as it hits the floor once again. Seonghwa winces and ends the call before pulling up his messages, thinking of how many cracks Hongjoong’s screen must have. 

* * *

The Whole Circus 🤡

**Star Hyung**

The package has been secured

I’m not sure where Yunho is taking him but that’s for you all to figure out, I guess

**Santan**

oh my god thank you so much hyung

ydk just how close i am to crying

i’m so relieved omfg

**untrustworthy**

we’ve decided we’re going to beat him up after he sleeps enough

**DevilChild**

infuckingdeed

he’s literally broken all of the rules we had except for having his location shared and even that was stopped after he blocked us

can’t fuckin believe the nerve of this hyung

**Demonho**

how’s mingi

he wasnr thay greay when i left

damb typinf anf walkunh is hard

opw i see him

aw blesd

im honanshjssjj

**woodevil**

yunho????

u ok?

**untrustworthy**

he’s currently sucking face with mingi

with hong hyung flopped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

a very passed out sack of potatoes

i’d feel bad for hongjoong hyung being bounced around like that but he’s got yunho’s ass as cushioning

**Star Hyung**

I’d appreciate it if you waited to kiss Mingi after you put Hongjoong in bed, please and thanks,  _ @Yunho _

**Demonho**

alskdkdk sorry he was upset

going!!

since everyone is already at mine and jjongie’s place, we’ll just make a sleepover out of this

joong hyung sleeps better in cuddle piles anyway even tho he’s weird about touching

also, i Do have a lot of cake 😌 thank you, yeosang, for pointing that out

**woodevil**

okay cool cause sani is pretty much asleep already anyway

**untrustworthy**

i was just picking up mingi’s slack  _ @Yunho _

**Star Hyung**

Sleep as much as possible, lovelies

I won’t even be mad if you skip classes tomorrow

**untrustworthy**

YOU JUST GAVE US A GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD

YOU BEST BET WERE USING THAT

**woodevil**

WOOP WOOP NO CLASS TOMORROW

guess who’s sleeping til 4pm aHA

**Star Hyung**

This is a one time thing

I’m not planning on making a habit out of this >://

**DemonChild**

boo :(

**Star Hyung**

Go to sleep, children

Give me updates when you wake up

_ Direct message from _ **Demonho** _to_ **Star Hyung**

**Demonho**

precious?

since when do you call joong-hyung precious

i can see you reading these

ignorinf me isn’t gonna work

damn fine be like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddddddddd i’m back!!! ngl, this chapter kind of killed me pfft i’ve realized i have no clue what i’m doing when writing action which is why half of this is in chat form orz 
> 
> that being said :))) i want to say i’d d-word for every single one of you sticking with this fic because you guys give me Serotonin
> 
> completely unrelated, but does anyone else get so tired that their eyelashes hurt??? or is that just me alsjdj 
> 
> anywho, i hope you enjoyed and i’ll see y’all next chapter!!!


	9. The Kids Are Unimpressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong repents, the kids are disappointed, and Seonghwa needs to get better at leaving without making a scene. 
> 
> The kids also need to cut Hwa some slack pfft

The first time Hongjoong wakes up, it’s to cozy warmth in a dark room, zero clue as to where he is, and the thought he’s forgetting something. Multiple heavy limbs are draped across him and Mingi snores softly on his side in front of him. Someone else has Hongjoong tucked against their chest and he can feel little puffs of air ruffle his hair. He’s just now registering that his hand is being held, too, and his ankle is clasped loosely in yet another person’s hand. Actually, there’s really not a single part of him that’s not weighed down by touch. It’s actually… super nice. Hongjoong lets the steady breathing lull him back to sleep. He’s sure the niggling feeling will be gone in the morning. 

When he blinks awake the next time, the room, which he now recognizes as Jongho’s bedroom, is still dark and he’s alone holding San’s plushie, Shiber. Multiple pillows are piled around him on the bed and there have got to be at least five blankets, too. He's either slept the whole day away or it’s been, like, thirty minutes since he last fell asleep. Either way, he feels like he’s been run over by a truck and poorly put back together. His shoulders ache from hunching at his desk and he’s just about to get a migraine if he doesn’t take medicine soon. And his hands are shaking enough that he knows he’s sorely over gone his Yunho-imposed caffeine limit. Maybe if he hides under the blankets, he won’t have to deal with the aftermath of his poor decisions. On top of all of that, he  _ still _ feels like he’s forgetting something. 

Hongjoong huffs, squirming around on the bed to get more comfortable but he’s just not able to get back to sleep. The blessing and the curse of coffee. 

Light spills from underneath the door and faint voices filter through. Wooyoung’s cackle sounds, shushing following right after. Bless them, they’re trying to keep quiet for him, even though, frankly, they suck at it. 

Eventually, the incessant pounding of his head becomes too much to bear and he forces himself to brave the brightness of the living room. Hongjoong drags one of the blankets up and over his head for added protection and slowly steps out, leaving the comforting darkness behind. He squints against the light, blinking hard to hopefully help his eyes adjust faster. Ignoring the six now-silent people staring at him, lounging in various spots about the room (he's going to start calling them The Committee), Hongjoong shuffles to the kitchenette to get a glass of water and dig through the medicine cabinet for a pain reliever. 

He hears soft chatter begin again and suppresses a snort, wary of his head. There’s less noise now that he’s awake than when he’d been huddled in bed.

After downing the water and pills, he trudges over to the boys and collapses onto the couch to sprawl across the laps of San, Wooyoung, and Mingi. San immediately starts petting his hair and Yunho reaches up to pat Hongjoong’s leg from where he’s seated at Mingi’s feet. The conversation has mostly stopped and there’s a tension in the room as though they all have something to say but aren’t sure how to broach the subject. Hongjoong lets himself enjoy their company, refusing to think about what he’d done until he’s inevitably forced to face his poor decisions. 

Yeosang breaks the silence first.

“Hyung. Eight hours without contact?  _ And _ you blocked us? What have you to say for yourself?”

Yeosang looks so concerned and disappointed that Hongjoong has trouble looking at him. Jongho settles a hand on the back of Yeosang’s neck and sends Hongjoong a not-so-subtle glare (Hongjoong knows Jongho is just as concerned as everyone else, he just has a habit of expressing it as anger). Shit, he’s really messed up. A sick feeling rises up in his chest, even as the prideful part of him demands that he defend his actions. 

“Um… it was necessary?” As soon as the words are out, Hongjoong regrets them. Defending himself won’t get him anywhere. He knows he messed up and he needs to own that, pride be damned. 

Multiple people start talking at once, voices raised in outrage at the mere thought of the stunt Hongjoong pulled having been necessary. Hongjoong can now feel six glares directed his way and he shifts uncomfortably, especially since San’s angry gaze is right at eye level. 

“Okay!” Hongjoong yells over the noise. He rolls as gracefully as he can to the floor and stands in the center of The Committee. “Okay, you’re right, I messed up! I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t have done that and I don’t really have an excuse for worrying you all so much and I really, really regret it. I’m sorry. I guess I just… needed to disappear for a little bit but yeah, it was shitty of me to not tell anyone that I was like, still breathing.”

“Hyung, we’re here to help,” Yunho says plaintively, reaching a hand out for Hongjoong. He takes it, offering a tiny smile in return to Yunho’s. “I’ll admit I’m a little surprised you admitted you’re wrong for what you did.”

Jongho and Mingi nod at this while Hongjoong scowls.Yeah, fine, among the three of them, Hongjoong is probably the most stubborn but it’s not as though he never admits he’s wrong. There just haven’t been many cases where he’s been in the wrong (don’t give him that look)(it’s true)(why else would the kids call him the dad of the group anyway). 

“Yeah, well, don’t get used it,” Hongjoong grumbles before retreating slightly at the combined force of the hard stares of Yunho, San, Mingi, and Wooyoung. “I take it back,” he says weakly. 

A hand on his shoulder draws his attention and he turns to face Jongho, still holding onto Yunho. 

“I won’t lie, hyung, we all had very detailed plans of how we were going to beat some sense into you.”

“Yeah, we’ve got it written out and everything,” Wooyoung pipes up, giggling. 

“Honestly, you still might have to beat some sense into me.” Hongjoong shrugs with a yawn. “After I sleep for like, another 72 hours.”

This earns him many a concerned look. 

“You’ve already slept for two days straight,” San says, his brow furrowed. Hongjoong sends them a disbelieving look. They’ve gotta be kidding. There’s no way. 

“Yeah, sure,” Hongjoong laughs. He pulls his hand from Yunho’s grasp and takes a step back from them. “That’s pretty funny, but I assure you, my body says I’ve gotten 6 hours of sleep, max.”

“Yunho snatched you from the studio on Friday with Seonghwa-hyung’s help,” Mingi says. “And now it’s Sunday evening. Hwa-hyung is actually on his way here now.”

The feeling of forgetting something comes back, stronger than before, at the mention of Seonghwa. God, it has to do with that asshole? (you don’t actually think— shut up, we don’t talk about that)(he’s not actually an assho—  _ yes _ , he  _ is _ ). Hongjoong freezes as the second part of what Mingi said registers. 

_ Fuck _ . Seonghwa is coming? Here?  _ Now _ ?! He looks—and feels—like he’s been under a steamroller! He’s definitely not showered in at least a week and he can’t remember last time he brushed his teeth. Yeah, not a good day (night, whatever) to meet his nemesis face to face again. Maybe he can just pretend to not feel well so he can hide out in his cave while Seonghwa visits. It’s not like it’ll be hard. His headache is coming back with a vengeance. 

“Um, you know what? I’m not feeling well,” Hongjoong says weakly, trying to make his way back to Jongho’s room without tripping over the blanket. “I think I'm going to go back to sleep.” He keeps his head down as he passes Mingi and Yunho, refusing to make eye contact. San and Wooyoung make noises of protest but he pays them no mind. 

“Yah, hyung, at least shower first!” Jongho calls after him. “Full offense, but you stink and you’re sleeping in my bed.”

Hongjoong just flips him off over his shoulder. He  _ could _ take a shower but Seonghwa might be here by the time he gets out and he’d rather not face the man. He knows he needs to shower, and he  _ is _ sleeping in Jongho’s bed… Torn, Hongjoong looks from the door to Jongho’s room to the bathroom. He takes a whiff of his shirt and recoils. Yeah, okay, screw Park Seonghwa, he’s taking a shower. 

Once under the hot spray of the showerhead and leisurely soaping himself up, Hongjoong lets himself think back to Friday night when Seonghwa had called. He’ll be honest, it’s all a little murky. He remembers being so surprised at Seonghwa calling him that he was too late to answer the first time. Remembers the disappointment and dismay, the genuine  _ concern _ , in the other’s voice and feeling like he’d have probably collapsed right then and there if Seonghwa had said he was angry with Hongjoong (dramatic much). He remembers hearing knocking, fearing, hoping and hating himself for it, that Seonghwa was on the other side of the door. And the bastard had said he was and for some reason, Hongjoong would only open the door for him. But Yunho was there instead, and Hongjoong doesn’t fault Yunho for resorting to tricking him, but he’d felt so betrayed. He remembers telling Seonghwa that he’d have to make it up to Hongjoong. 

Fuck. That’s  _ it _ . That’s the thing that he’d forgotten. Seonghwa had promised he’d do anything to make it up to Hongjoong. All of the things he could make Seonghwa do speed through his mind. There are so many possibilities and he knows Seonghwa would do his best to comply, however reluctantly (how precious). Hongjoong has heard that Seonghwa is a good cook, so maybe he could ask for a week’s supply of food. That’ll save him from getting takeout every day at least for a little bit. Or maybe he could ask for some new pieces for his wardrobe, since Seonghwa is a fashion major (go figure). Yeah, that sounds good. He’s been wanting some new skirts recently. 

Hongjoong imagines the sewing machine and Seonghwa feeding the fabric underneath the needle. His nimble fingers would pin the seams together, that cute (unfortunately) look of concentration pinching his mouth. He’d probably get the skirts done so quickly, too, deft hands flying over the material to add details. Seonghwa’s hands… 

The same slim fingers had been wrapped around his throat, under his skirt, nearly everywhere and yet nowhere at once. Hongjoong imagines them gripping his hips, one hand leaving to pet up to the nape of his neck and then pushing him down to expose his ass. He imagines the same heavy, half-lidded stare from last time, kisses and hickeys pressed and bitten into the base of his spine. A rush of arousal courses through him and need flickers to life in his belly—and his dick. Hongjoong shuffles his feet as wide as possible and leans forward to rest his cheek against the cool tile of the wall, sticking his ass out and back to better present himself. Panting, he reaches behind him to spread his asscheeks, wiggling his hips in a pseudo-invitation. Hongjoong pretends, hopes, wishes the imaginary Seonghwa were replaced with the real one and an involuntary whine escapes. 

His eyes and his mouth snap shut. Shit, hopefully the running water covered the whine. Hongjoong knows the walls are thin and he does  _ not _ need to be teased for this.  _ Or maybe _ , his lust-clouded brain suggests.  _ Seonghwa is already here and he heard Hongjoong and is going to come in and help. He does need to finish what he started, after all. _

It’s ludicrous, Hongjoong knows. The door is even locked. But his dick seems to like that idea and he gives up and gives in to the ridiculous fantasy of Seonghwa finding him bent over in the shower, rock hard and grinding back on nothing. 

He’d be teased, he knows that much. Seonghwa would pet the head of his cock, cooing in his ear about how cute he is, how deliciously sensitive. Hongjoong’s legs tremble as he maps out the touches with his own hands. Seonghwa would press Hongjoong into the wall, make Hongjoong feel just how much he wants to ruin him, mark up his throat, pinch his nipples, fingers stuffed in his mouth to muffle his sounds, grip on his cock much too loose, until Hongjoong breaks. He knows he would beg for it, would cry for it. Just one finger,  _ anything _ . And Seonghwa would give in, but only a little bit. 

Hongjoong’s mouth falls open on a moan as he presses a spit-slick finger up to the first knuckle. That’s all Seonghwa would gift him. Then he’d start the whole process over again, only adding one knuckle each time Hongjoong broke.

Hongjoong is three fingers deep inside his ass and almost about to come when Seonghwa’s voice and a knock cuts through his fogged mind. 

“Hongjoong? You okay in there?”

He doesn’t trust himself to speak, especially as he continues to tease his slit. He wants to come,  _ needs _ it or he’s going to cry.  _ Just a little more _ — Seonghwa calls his name again (god, the fucking  _ timbre _ ) and it’s just enough, just the right thing to make the bubble of pleasure burst. Hongjoong’s eyes roll back as he comes on a silent scream, body taut. His trembling legs give out and he has to catch himself on the bar bolted into the shower wall. 

Hongjoong counts to three, breathes through the aftershocks of his orgasm and clears his throat. Please, please,  _ please _ don’t sound like he just came from hearing Seonghwa say his name. Or really, don’t sound like he came in general. 

“I’m okay.” Hongjoong winces at how breathy his voice sounds. Hopefully Seonghwa doesn’t notice. What would Hongjoong even say? “Yeah, sorry, I’m good, I just fucked myself almost to the point of tears while imagining you with me”? Fuck no. Not to his rival. Not to fucking Park Seonghwa. 

“Are you sure? You sound pretty winded.” Seonghwa sounds genuinely concerned but Hongjoong cringes at the fact anything was noticeably wrong with his voice. How the hell is he gonna explain that? Maybe he can just deny it…

“No, yeah, I’m sure. I’m fine,” he reassures, purposefully strengthening his voice. He grimaces as he pulls his fingers from his ass, massaging his wrist from the cramped position it was in. 

“Alright,” Seonghwa says, albeit hesitantly. “Well, get dressed soon. I have food and it’ll be cold if you’re much longer.”

Hongjoong sighs. So much for trying to avoid Seonghwa. At least he feels better, physically. Maybe, hopefully, dinner will be uneventful. 

**

Seonghwa stands outside the bathroom door, chewing his bottom lip. Should he say anything else? He’d heard a thud and he’s starting to worry that Hongjoong had hurt himself. Plus, his voice had sounded weird. 

But would Hongjoong take offense to that? Are they even on good enough terms for Seonghwa to triple check he’s okay? Yeah, okay, Hongjoong had been all too willing to talk to him on the phone at the studio, but that was completely out of character. He thinks Seonghwa is an asshole (though less of one, which is a win)(why is it a win?)(just— because, okay??). Seonghwa knows for a fact Hongjoong is still a whiny drama queen with a shit attitude to boot (ignore the fact that thinking this makes him a little queasy, it happens to everyone). Did he call Hongjoong pet names the other night? Yes, he did. And he’s already overthought it to the point of overthinking his overthinking, so no, he doesn’t need to analyze that again (he decided it was just a slip of the tongue)(he was tired, give him a break). 

Just as Seonghwa starts to get into an internal debate with himself and Thought Yeosang, the bathroom door opens and a wet-haired Hongjoong walks straight into his chest, seemingly clad only in an oversized t-shirt (please,  _ please _ let him be wearing something underneath it). Seonghwa’s hands fly immediately to Hongjoong’s shoulders to stabilize him (god, he’s ridiculously broad for such a tiny man). Damn, how long has he been standing there? Apparently long enough for Hongjoong to get dressed.

“Sorry, s’didn’t see you there,” Hongjoong mumbles. His eyes meet Seonghwa’s before darting away quickly, his small hands gripping the front of his shirt. Odd. Normally a (tedious) staring contest would ensue. Seonghwa squints at Hongjoong’s newly flushed face. Wait, is he blushing? Nah, it’s probably just from the hot shower. Wait, wait, wait. 

Has he been  _ crying _ ?

Seonghwa frowns and brings a hand up to cup Hongjoong’s heated cheek, thumb sweeping gently under a puffy eye. Hongjoong still refuses to look at him and Seonghwa needs to know what he’s feeling. He oh-so-carefully tilts Hongjoong’s chin and the other man’s eyes flicker to his and stay. Good boy (where the fuck did that come from). But it’s also increasingly obvious that Hongjoong is definitely blushing now. That’s not important. 

“Have you been crying?”

Hongjoong’s face shifts from surprise to dismay to… panic? And then everything is quickly locked behind a wall of anger, his brows drawn down and jaw set. He pushes out of Seonghwa’s hold and glares at him, arms crossed defensively. Seonghwa is acutely aware of how cold it is now, literally and figuratively, and he misses the warmth. How’d he screw up this badly with a simple question?

“None of your fucking business,” Hongjoong snaps before he turns on his heel and stalks down the hallway to the kids. Seonghwa stares after him, speechless, his own anger simmering under his skin.

Fine. Be a dick, see if he cares. Seonghwa will just be extra nice to piss Hongjoong off more. He regrets ever being genuinely nice to him to begin with. Kill him with kindness. Difficult headass.

Seonghwa follows Hongjoong, deliberately keeping a pleasant expression on his face. The more to fuck with him. He heads to the tiny dining table and begins to dish out the food he’d brought with him from the Jangs while Wooyoung drapes over his back, the child. 

“Hyung~,” Wooyoung whines. “I’m starving, when can we eat?”

“I’m literally serving the food, Young-ah. Maybe you could actually make yourself useful and hand out the bowls, hm?” Seonghwa rolls his eyes. 

Wooyoung slips from his back and bounces next to him with wide, bright eyes and Seonghwa can’t help but ruffle their hair with a fond laugh. San comes up soon after with a pout.

“Where’re my head pats? I’ve been good, too.” They stick their newly-dyed hot pink head right into Wooyoung’s space, the latter squawking in outrage and shoving at San’s face. It quickly devolves into San cornering a shrieking Wooyoung against the wall, which is honestly nothing new. The last time that happened, they’d ended up making out and while Seonghwa loves them, he doesn’t exactly want a front row seat. 

Luckily, Jongho and Yunho end up helping serve the rest of the bowls, and San and Wooyoung unstick from each other long enough to sit like normal human beings and eat. 

With all eight of them crowded onto the few soft surfaces, it’s pretty hard to be far away from anyone. Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and San are squished on a loveseat, and Yeosang and Jongho are trying valiantly to fit into a single armchair whilst Mingi and Yunho sit on pillows at the coffee table, all falling into casual conversation as they eat. And Hongjoong… Hongjoong is doing his absolute damndest to be as far from Seonghwa as possible. There would be the possibility Hongjoong is just avoiding everyone in general because he’s not really said anything besides a mumbled thanks when handed a bowl, but he’s almost sitting on Yunho for how close he is (which is the farthest from Seonghwa’s seat as possible). Something akin to hurt zings its way through Seonghwa. Of course, anybody would be hurt if someone were avoiding them. 

He almost wants to grab Hongjoong and apologize for whatever it was he did but when he glances at Hongjoong, Seonghwa receives the full force of his glare from across the room. Yeah, forget that. He’s not gonna apologize, he's gonna stare the brat down. 

**

Hongjoong only notices Seonghwa staring holes through his forehead after zoning in from remembering how nice it felt to have his undivided attention and how much  _ effort  _ it had taken to not lean into the hand on his cheek. And then when Seonghwa had asked him if he’d been crying, what he’d done in the shower slammed through him and the beginnings of a… erm,  _ problem _ had stirred. The only possible way to keep Seonghwa away from him was to be irrationally angry or else he’d have been doomed to drown in his own horniness. 

Boy, had that worked. All Hongjoong wants is to be in his lap but he knows if he were any closer to Seonghwa, he wouldn’t be able to resist the solid warmth the other man offers. So he put himself as far from where Seonghwa is and now he’s being stared into the floor. Dickhead. 

The last shred of his pride refuses to back down, so he redoubles the fire in his answering glare. Hongjoong’s attention is pulled to Seonghwa’s mouth as his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and his chest hitches on a breath. Hongjoong quirks a brow. Two can play that game. 

He leans back on his palms, opening the lines of his body into a subtle invitation, and softens his expression into one of what he knows is a sultry challenge. Hongjoong smirks as Seonghwa’s eyes become half-lidded and his legs shift wider. It’s an obvious show of dominance and Hongjoong would laugh if he weren’t trying to keep from drooling (thighs).

Hongjoong drops his mouth open and peeks his tongue out in answer, making a show of tipping his head back to bare his neck. Bringing his head back up to let it loll to the side, he sees Seonghwa’s nostrils flare and revels in how much he affects the other, satisfaction rolling through him. The only problem is Hongjoong is also feeling the tension, evident in the half-chub he’s sporting. Doesn’t matter though, his shirt covers everything (it’s one of Mingi’s, so it’s huge). 

**

Seonghwa is dead. He’s pretty sure his soul has left him. He’d not even done anything and then Hongjoong was suddenly eye-fucking him into the couch. It’s now obvious to him that God is probably real and they’re definitely laughing. 

Seonghwa just about loses it when Hongjoong rolls onto his stomach to watch who-knows-what on his phone. He’s got direct access to a view of Hongjoong’s ass and the oversized shirt keeps slipping off his shoulder, exposing the  _ exact _ spot Seonghwa would like nothing more than to bite. Hongjoong, the wholeass demon he is, chooses that exact moment to look over his shoulder and send Seonghwa a coy smile, tongue caught between his teeth. Fucking hell. 

Jongho excuses himself to wash the dishes, looking a little green. Under normal circumstances, alarm bells would be ringing; Jongho doesn’t get sick. As it is, Seonghwa can’t honestly be bothered right now because Hongjoong has just plopped himself into Yunho’s lap, the latter acting for all the world as if this is normal (maybe the sitting in his lap thing, but certainly not the horniness)(right?). He wants to throw himself off a bridge. He squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to ground himself. No such luck. All it does is present Seonghwa with the new sight of Hongjoong being squished in a cuddle-pile, right between San and Wooyoung. Unbidden, the memory of Hongjoong pressed between the two in almost the same way at the club springs up. Unfortunately, the memory isn’t the only thing that springs up. 

He shoots to his feet, knocking a knee against the coffee table, startling everyone. Even Jongho pops his head in to see what the commotion is. Seonghwa’s cheeks heat as he resolutely ignores the pain shooting through his leg and does his best to cover the incriminating tent in his pants.

“Um. I have to— I have to go,” He stammers out, edging around the coffee table and rushing toward the door to put on his coat and shoes. “Sorry, I have class in the morning. I’ll text you when I’m home. Don’t die, lots of love, bye!” Seonghwa is out the door and down the hallway, not bothering to wait for a response. 

The trek to his car is a short one, but it distinctly feels like a mile-long walk of shame as he wills his dick to calm down, no help from the image of Hongjoong stretched out like— like something worth eating seared into his brain. God, he wants to take a bite so badly. 

Seonghwa aims a frustrated kick at a tire as he nears his car. Resting his forehead on the cool metal of the roof, he unlocks the driver-side door and sulkily slides in. Just don’t think about it and the issue will solve itself. His over-excited dick, that is. Not Hongjoong. Nothing is ever getting solved with him. 

On his way home, guilt over leaving so suddenly and probably worrying the kids eats at him. He hadn’t lied, he really did have class in the morning but it was late morning, so he didn’t particularly need to be in bed any earlier than usual. He’ll text them when he gets home, but he just really needed to not be in the same room as Hongjoong. Sure, he’d told himself he’d be extra nice, but Hongjoong makes that so  _ hard _ . Teasing Seonghwa like that, he’s got some nerve. 

Seonghwa growls and hits the steering wheel, images of what he could do— _ should  _ do—to Hongjoong flashing through his head. The brat really needs to be put in his place and Seonghwa will be damned if he’s not the one to do it. 

* * *

Ain’t No Hyungs Here

**sangie**

ummmmmm

**StronkJjong**

yes babe?

**sangie**

please tell me y’all saw hwa and joong hyung eyefuxk eo durinf dinner,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**w00pWooP**

oh thANK GOD

I TJOIHHT I WAS THE INLY ONE

IT WAS SO OBVIOUS

**sAni**

hwa hyung was squishing me with how much he was manspreading 😔

like yessir you’ve got a fine lap, might as well be free real estate

but dO IT SOMEHWERE ELSE

n o t where i could spill my jjigae stg

**giantyuyu**

alskdndkskdjd

y’all think sitting next to hwa hyung was bad

jfc

kim hongjoong hyung

knows no shame

he fucking pouted when hwa hyung left l m f a o

**minfixi**

can confirm :///

he what

**sAni**

he what

**giantyuyu**

yeah lol i’m pretty sure that’s why he went back to sleep so soon too

**w00pWooP**

they not fucking slick

also pretty sure joong hyung was Not Just Sleepong

**StronkJjong**

i’m gonna fucking kill him

i need to wash my sheets no less than 10 times

that’s why i put myself on dish duty

i am

t h i s close

to locking them in a room with each other idgaf

**minfixi**

i’ll help

jjongie, you grab joong hyung

cause he’s vicious

**StronkJjong**

why do i get the dangerous job

**sangie**

because you’re strong af bby 

**StronkJjong**

:)))

nvm i like this job

**giantyuyu**

whipped :p

**w00pWooP**

wait so are we actually locking them in a room togther

**giantyuyu**

unfortunately

i value my life

so no

**StronkJjong**

yeah joong hyung is scary when he’s mad

**minfixi**

^^^

terrifying

would not recommend

╰(”◕﹏◕”)つ

**sAni**

damn :// i was looking forward to making them fuck whatever it is they’ve got going on out

**sangie**

i honestly don’t think we’ll have to wait very long

there’s still a shitton of unresolved sexual tension between them from that one time

**minfixi**

oh fair

let the good times roll ig

ᕕ(⌐■_■)ᕗ ♪♬

**giantyuyu**

pfffft

minmin

**minfixi**

yes??

( ◕▿◕ )

**giantyuyu**

you so

fuckin

precious

**minfixi**

σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

**StronkJjong**

gross

**giantyuyu**

grow up

**StronkJjong**

no you

also

mingi hyung

please

for the love of yeosang

**sangie**

???

**StronkJjong**

you’re the only deity i worship 

**giantyuyu**

damn

pulling out the big boy words

**sangie**

oh

hehe

lemme go scream real quick

brb

**StronkJjong**

:))

anyway

for the love of yeosang

why can’t you use regular emojis

**minfixi**

the nuance!!! the attitude!!!

no emoji can capture what i’m feeling quite like :// or a kaomoji can

suck it, jjongie

┐(︶▽︶)┌

**StronkJjong**

┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

hmm

you know

these could grow on me

**minfixi**

welcome to the light side

  
  
  


✨Whorible Decisions✨

**untrustworthy**

so hwa hyung

didn’t realize you were hosting a circus in your pants

or was that not what the tent was for

**Santan**

gd

hello police

i’ve just witnessed a murder

yes his name is park seonghwa,,,, 

crimes??? 

oh the only crime he committed was being so horny he got a fucking boner during family dinner

**untrustworthy**

pffffftakskdkjfjdk

**woodevil**

okay in his defense, joong hyung wasn’t exceptionally great at keeping it pg either

**Santan**

there’s gotta be a but 

**woodevil**

b u t

hwa hyung u not slick lmfaooooooo

we can see u reading these

hope ur not scrollling n jacking off at the same time <3

**untrustworthy**

that was unneeded

but i also share the sentiment

hope you wash your hands when you’re done hyung <3

**Santan**

hope you’re paying those clowns in your pants a liveable wage <3

**Star Hyung**

I hate you all

I don’t even know why I was going to apologize for leaving so quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOOOOOO LMAOOOOOOSKKDKSKSMSKFKJFJDMSMS
> 
> bitches need to be better about remembering how much they’ve written and n o t posted
> 
> it’s me, i’m bitches
> 
> i really had this whole fucking chapter done and i didn’t remember
> 
> anyway ;-; if you’ve been reading Mouth Full, i know i joked about not updating this for like another 2-3 weeks but haha suRPRISE 
> 
> also, yeh i’ve got a tumblr, yeh it’s hella fucking bare bc i’ve had it for maybe a week but!! if you wanna yell at me about my fics, ATEEZ, BTS, or any other kpop group in general/idgaf what the topic is tbh so come find me at fastaspasta if you want
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated as alwayssss 
> 
> have a lovely time, darlings <3 stay safe, be kind

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! thanks for reading my first fic long enough to get to this! i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i loved writing it
> 
> feel free to give feedback and/or comments! please be nice though, i’m fragile :’)


End file.
